Lo que te conté mientras te hacías la dormida
by Lizet V. Elalithiel
Summary: ¿Si tuvieras que volver a empezar, lo lograrías? Nadie sabe realmente lo que hay fuera de Hogwarts. ¿Vida monótona? ¿Y si Lily, Shar, Eva y Elsa se negaran? ¿Y si los Merodeadores recordaran viejos amores olvidados? Su vida es un juego.. Y jugarán..¡Rr!
1. Todo principio tiene su comienzo

**Lo que te conté mientras te hacías la dormida (de nuevo y mejorado)**

**Nota de la autora: ** ¡Hola a todos, seguramente este título os suene, si, este fan fic, ya lo había publicado, o lo que yo creía el primer capítulo.

Cuando uno mete la pata, jaja, tiene que arreglarlo y como bien indica el título, pues está muy mejorado.

Disfrutarlo, por favor, hacedme ese pequeño favorcillo, y otra cosa, dejarme algún review, es muy sencillo, solo tenéis que ir a la esquina inferior izquierda, y darle al botón que pone Submit Review y darle a Go , jaja , y no os matéis con el mensaje.  
Pensareis que es una tontería eso de dejar reviews, pero es que….me hacen mucha ilusión, bueno para todos para vosotros!

Mi diario:

"_Hace un año, creía que toda historia de amor terminaba en lágrimas, que yo, una sabelotodo pelirroja, jamás encontraría a nadie._

_Creía que aunque yo quisiese mucho a una persona, jamás sería correspondida, que equivocada estaba._

_Cuando el destino se pone frente a ti y te lo pone todo a tu favor, cuando esa persona lleva años recapacitando por sus actos, entonces reaccionas._

_El pasado no se puede cambiar y la verdad me alegro, porque todo lo que haces, tiene una razón de ser, un porqué._

_Yo no era de esas que creían en el destino, pero cuando encontré a esa persona, cuando comencé a amarla, cuando logré quererla, cuando sentía esos nervios frente a ella._

_Cuando, encontré a James….Lo demás no me importó._

_Gracias James, por fin he encontrado el significado de mi vida._

_Eras tú."_

_Lily Evans_

_30 de Julio de 1975_

Retrocedamos en el tiempo.

**Capítulo 1: Todo principio, tiene su comienzo.**

-¿P

or qué a mi?-pensaba-¿Por qué yo y por qué ahora? Tantos años estudiando magia por mi cuenta y ahora esto.

Eva miraba con tristeza el andén 9 y 3/4, ella ni quería eso, prefería seguir como hasta ahora.

-¿Por qué tenía que ir a Hogwarts, ¿era necesario?

Abrió de nuevo y la leyó confiando que habría algún error de destinatario:

_**"Estimada señorita Eva García:**_

_**Tras sus años de educación en solitario, después de hablar con la dirección del colegio, el ministro de magia y el consejo de magos y brujas, hemos decidido volver a proponerle volver a el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, ya que la última carta que le enviamos, hace siete años, la rechazó.**_

_**Esperemos verla pronto iniciando el séptimo curso en nuestro colegio.**_

_**Atentamente**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

_**(Orden de Merlín, primera clase; **_

_**Director del colegio Hogwarts de magia**_

_**Y hechicería)"**_

Cerró la carta, no había ninguna equivocación. Estaba resignada a ir. No podía creer que sus padres esta vez le hubieran dicho que si.

-¿Por qué ahora?-se volvió a preguntar- ¿Y por qué no hace siete años?

No lo entendía, se resigno a que aquello fuera su destino. Entró con lentitud en el andén, buscó un compartimiento y se sentó a leer, lo único que le relajaba.

Unos minutos más tarde, miró el reloj, tan solo faltaban 15 minutos para que el andén partiera.

Eva oía ruidos de personas que recorrían el andén, suponía que eran alumnos, que también buscaban un compartimiento.

Oyó el sonido del tren, y vio que se desplazaba lentamente. Un segundo después, entraron tres chicas, una pelirroja, una morena, y otra rubia.

Avanzaban lentamente hacia atrás y viendo para todos los lados, parecían ocultarse de alguien, no se habían dado cuenta de que Eva estaba allí.

Al girarse, la vieron, ella las miraba con cara de interrogación, antes de que pudiera decir nada la pelirroja habló.

-¡Oh! perdona-se disculpó-pensamos que estaba vacío.

-Si, lo sentimos-siguió la morena.

-Ya nos íbamos-terminó la rubia.

Eva pensó un instante y justo antes de que se fueran dijo:

-No tranquilas-dijo-Podéis quedaros hay sitio de sobra para las cuatro.

-¡Oh! gracias-respondieron las tres al unísono.

Se sentaron y acomodaron todas sus mochilas. Después la pelirroja fue un segundo y cogió una maleta, que parecía... ¿Un teclado?

La verdad es que se quedó mirando el instrumento unos minutos. Hasta que la pelirroja dijo:

-Es mi piano-explicó-Es mi hobby secreto ¿A ti te gusta la música?  
Ella asintió con la cabeza.  
-Mmm, ya veo-dijo la morena-¿Y que tipo de música te gusta? A nosotras tanto la música muggle como la mágica ¡nos encantan!  
Eva habló por primera vez:  
-La verdad es que la música muggle-dijo ella-Es la única que he escuchado en mucho tiempo.  
-¡No puede ser!-respondieron las tres al unísono.  
Antes de que contestara, la rubia le preguntó:  
-Y ¿tocas algún instrumento?  
-Varios-respondió Eva- Saxo, piano pero mi fuerte, mi instrumento predilecto, es la guitarra. Se podría decir que soy cantautora.  
-¿Cantautora?¿Qué es eso?-preguntaron la morena y la rubia.  
-Quiere decir que escribe y canta sus propias canciones-respondió la pelirroja antes de que Eva pudiera decir nada.  
-Exacto-declaró Eva impresionada.  
Tras un segundo de silencio, la pelirroja continuó hablando:  
-¡Todavía no nos hemos presentado!. Yo soy Lily Evans,- explicó- para las amigas sólo Lily. Ella es-señalando a la morena-Sharon, la llamamos Shar y por último Elsa terminó señalando a la rubia-la llamamos Els, Bueno eso es todo, y ¿tu como te llamas?  
-Yo me llamo Eva-comentó-Eva García.  
-Eva García...-dijo Lily-Parece un nombre de Francia o de España.  
-De España-respondió Eva.  
-¿Y es bonito aquello?-preguntó Elsa con una sonrisa- Siempre decimos que nos vamos a ir de vacaciones a un sitio bonito y este verano es el ideal, ya que es nuestro último curso en Hogwarts.  
-Pues...-Eva reflexionó-Si queréis ir de vacaciones os lo recomiendo. Casi siempre hace mucho calor, y todo es muy...mágico.  
-Y dime Eva-Shar se dirigió a ella- ¿En que casa estás? Nunca te habíamos visto.  
-Todavía no se en que casa estoy-les explicó Eva tranquilamente-Ingreso en Hogwarts este año, en séptimo curso.  
-¡Igual que nosotras!-dijeron Lily y Elsa.  
-Espero que estés en Gryffindor, o mejor dicho que el sombrero seleccionador te elija para Gryffindor-le explicó Lily-Así estaremos juntas.  
-Ojala-respondió Eva.  
-La verdad es que me esperaba, lo de que ingresaras este año-dijo Shar con una sonrisa.  
-¿Por qué?-preguntó Eva intrigada.  
-Porque una chica tan guapa como tu hubiera causado sensación desde primer año-explicó Shar- Entonces ¿eres española?  
-¡Gracias!-dijo Eva alagada- Y si, soy española.  
-Más a mi favor-continuó Shar-España monta las mejores fiestas de toda Europa.  
Las amigas asintieron.  
-Este año va a ser movido-dijo Elsa  
-¡Els! Este año es el año de los EXTASIS-dijo Lily-tendremos que ponernos a estudiar mucho.  
-No la asustes nada más empezar- se rió Elsa.  
Todas rieron, Eva se sentía muy bien con ellas ,deseó con todas sus fuerzas estar en Gryffindor.  
-Y por cierto-dijo Eva mirándolas-Antes,¿de quien os escondíais?  
-Ah, eso de...dijo Lily

De repente se abrió la puerta y aparecieron cuatro chicos, muy guapos. El de la izquierda era muy alto, moreno, guapo, con el pelo desordenado y gafas. El segundo era el más bajito de los cuatro, aún así, seguía siendo guapo, moreno y con mirada divertida. El del medio era el más serio de los tres, muy pero que muy guapo, pelo grisáceo y ojos dorados. Y por último, el de la derecha. En opinión de Eva el más guapo de todos, moreno, buen cuerpo y sonrisa encantadora.  
-Hola chicas-dijo el de gafas.  
-Vaya, vaya. Hablando de los reyes de Roma-pronunció Lily.  
-Por la puerta asoman-terminó Sharon.  
Ambas se intercambiaron una sonrisa.  
-Evans-declaró el de gafas-Tan encantadora y guapa como siempre.  
-Ya lo creo- dijo sarcásticamente-En cambio a ti, no se te ve diferente. ¡Ah! ya sé, que cada vez que hablo contigo eres más idiota.  
-Lo que yo decía-dijo el chico-tan encantadora como siempre, mi Evans.  
-Por favor Potter, no utilices "mi" y mi apellido en una misma frase-replicó Lily enfadada.  
-Dejar las peleas matrimoniales para después-les paró Shar con tono simpático-Bueno os quiero presentar a Eva, va a empezar séptimo año.  
-¡¡¡¡Hola!-dijo el de gafas.  
-¡Hola!-Respondieron al unísono el de ojos dorados y el bajito.  
Por último, el de la sonrisa encantadora, le cogió la mano y la besó y dijo:  
-Salut mademoiselle-la saludó tiernamente dedicándole una sonrisa.  
-Hola-respondió Eva sin saber que decir.  
-Eva-dijo Lily-Estos son de los que nos escondíamos. Deja que te los presente.  
Shar se levantó he hizo una pequeña presentación graciosa:  
-Señoras y señores, con todos ustedes los cuatro mosquetero, los cuatro fantásticos o los besa por donde piso; por favor señorita Lily comience.  
-Bien-continuó Lily riéndose-El estúpido de gafas que está en la puerta que no me deja en paz es Potter.  
-James para ti-dijo James.  
-¡Hola James!-lo saludó con una sonrisa.  
-Bien-continuó Elsa-Este de aquí-señalando al bajito- es Peter.  
-El novio de Els-aclaró Shar-empezaron a salir a principio de sexto. Ya le he dicho que tiene un gusto horroroso.  
-Yo también pienso lo mismo de primita-respondió Peter.

-¡Ah!-exclamó Eva- ¿Así que sois primos? Eso aclara porque os llevéis así.

Lily asintió con la cabeza, y se acercó al de los ojos dorados, y también lo presentó.

-Y aquí-señalando al de los ojos dorados-mi amigo Remus.

James observó atentamente a Lily, después a Remus y pronunció algo en silencio que podía sonar a: _"Traidor"_

-¡Hola Eva!-la saludó con una sonrisa, Remus.

-Hola Remus-dijo Eva-¿Qué tal?

-Ni bien , ni mal-respondió el chico sin interés-Tirando.

De repente habló Peter con una sonrisa maligna:

-Que raro, primita-dijo-¿No haces ningún comentario sobre Remus?

-Peter calla-respondió Shar un tanto enfadada- O te haré algo, que lamentarás.

-Uy, pero que desagradable-continuó Peter, se dirigió a Remus-Lunático, no nos habías contado nada sobre tu Lunática.

Ante este comentario Shar se levantó e intentó que su primo engullera el piano.

-Por favor Shar-dijo Lily- No me apetece tocar con sus babas sobre mi piano.

-Y por último-finalizó Lily-El imbécil de Black.

-Odio que me llamen Black-respondió él.

-Está bien-siguió Lily con una sonrisa-¿Qué tal, entonces "Nenas besarme y adorarme por favor"?

Todos rieron incluido él.

-Solo Sirius, mejor-continuó él dirigiéndose a Eva.

-Encantada,-dijo Eva sonriendo mirando al chico a los ojos-Sirius.

Sirius le dedicó una de sus sonrisas.

-Sirius por favor-le reprochó Shar sonriendo-Deja de babear, no me extrañaría que escogieras para ser animago, un perro.

Los cuatro chicos la miraron, con cara peligrosa, como si pensaran atacarla, de un momento a otro.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Eva como extrañada-¿Sois animagos?

-Si, ellos cuatro-continuó Lily señalando a los chicos- De toda Hogwarts solo lo sabemos nosotras y ahora tu.

-Entonces,¿ en que os convertís?-siguió Eva casi emocionada con la noticia.

-Yo en un ciervo-dijo James como confiando en Eva-Peter una rata y Sirius en un perrito-continuó con una carcajada, Peter y Remus lo acompañaron.

-¿Y tu Remus?-se dirigió a él.

-En realidad yo soy un licántropo-respondió Remus un poco entre triste y avergonzado.

-Entiendo-Eva estaba totalmente tranquila.

-Que raro-siguió Peter sentándose.

-¿Lo qué?-preguntaron.

-Pues que Eva no se asuste al saber que Remus es un licántropo-explicó Meter-Cuando lo averiguasteis vosotras, tuvisteis mucho miedo.

-Ya, es cierto. Tendría que asustarme –contestó Eva-Pero he vivido con uno 17 años, así que me parecen de lo más normales.

-¿Y quién era el licántropo?-preguntó Remus intrigado.

-Mi padre-respondió Eva-Lo pasaba muy mal, mi madre se volvió animaga para hacerle compañía. Ella se convertía en una leona. Al morir por un accidente muggle-Eva cogió aire y prosiguió contando, le afectaba hablar de su madre, la extrañaba mucho-Yo tomé el lugar de mi madre y me volví animaga. Como sabéis el Ministerio de Magia no deja convertirse a nadie en animago cuando es menor de edad, pero el Ministerio hizo una excepción cuando mi padre le planteó el caso. Después tuve que elegir el animal en el que me iba a convertir algo, por cierto, bastante difícil. Al principio pensé en una leona, como mi madre, pero al final opté por el leopardo. Corren más rápido y eso es una ventaja.

Al oír la historia hubo un gran silencio que duró unos minutos, Eva agradeció que no le dijeran "lo siento" o algo por el estilo, le hacía sentirse peor consigo misma.

Shar viendo la cara de disgusto de todos cambió de tema, quería animar el ambiente.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?-preguntó Shar sonriendo-¿Por qué siempre tenéis que incordiarnos a nosotros?¿Por qué las desgracias para nosotras?

-Muy graciosa prima-respondía sarcásticamente Peter.

-Sois las más duras-dijo James con cara de estar pensando-Eso es un reto, las demás babean por nosotros.

-Bien Potter, me encantan tus teorías-declaró Lily levantándose-Vamos a llegar así que, ¿Por qué no sacáis vuestros culos de aquí?

-Vamos Evans, no me trates así-suplicó el chico-Si se que enloqueces y deliras por mi, venga reconócelo, quedará entre nosotros.

-Antes que delirar por ti-contestó Lily enfadada-Prefiero delirar por una asquerosa y sucia rata.

James pensó un segundo y dijo:

-Mejor que una rata, delirar por un ciervo, ¿o no?

Lily esbozó una sonrisa por unos segundos pero enseguida puso cara de matar a alguien, aunque esa cara siempre la ponía cuando James estaba cerca.

-Los ciervos me dan alergia-dijo ella-Así que ya sabes Potter, plantas un bosque y te pierdes. Y así todos somos felices.

James recapacitó e iba a contestar a Lily, cuando ella se le adelantó:

-Potter, no se si lo has entendido-protestó la pelirroja-Pero era una indirecta. Así que te largas.

-Esta bien Evans pero porque tu me lo pides-declaró el chico y salió del compartimiento rápidamente.

Los tres merodeadores restantes se levantaron y Sirius, antes de desaparecer, le dijo directamente a Lily:

-Lo curioso es que después de lo humilles y le hagas quedar en ridículo, le sigues gustando y mucho más. Yo es que ya no lo entiendo.

Todos hicieron un movimiento de cabeza en señal de despedida y Lily cerró el compartimiento de golpe.

-Cada vez que me encuentro con Potter, me entran unas ganas de ver como se tragaría un basilisco-gritó Lily histérica.

-Lily-dijo Shar-Deja de comportarte como una idiota. Analicemos la situación: Potter está colado, colado, colado por ti y tu, aunque lo niegues estás coladita por él. No se cual es el problema, ¿Por qué no salís de una vez? Lily, por favor que lo estáis deseando.

Lily dio un pequeño gruñido, pero para la sorpresa de todas asintió tristemente.

-No quiero que me haga daño. Lo pase muy mal, con aquello que pasó en tercero.

Elsa la abrazó pronunció más tarde:

-Lily ha madurado mucho desde aquello-la tranquilizó.

-Els, no seas ingenua, los merodeadores nunca maduran, el único normal es Remus-respondió la chica, mientras peligrosas lágrimas amenazaban por salir.

Mientras Lily hablaba o más bien se desahogaba con Elsa, Eva y Shar aprovecharon aquel momento para vestirse. Eva, que estaba muerta de curiosidad, se acercó a preguntarle a Shar:

-Shar…….-no sabía como plantearlo.

-Dime-contestó Shar, suponiendo lo que Eva iba a preguntar.

-Me preguntaba…..-estaba un poco cortada, que decir y como hacerlo.

-¿Qué, qué le pasó a Lily y a James en tercero?-dijo Shar con una sonrisa, era totalmente evidente.

-Si.

-Verás, Lily y James se conocieron en 1º porque los dos se presentaron para las pruebas de quidditch. A James le gustó Lily desde que se dijeron el primer "Hola". Pero James la fue enamorando poco a poco, Lily fue demasiado ingenua no se dio cuenta y cuando estaban en tercero. Aunque parezca raro, Lily fue la que le confesó sus sentimientos y James, el muy cerdo asqueroso, se lo quiso poner un poquito difícil, saliendo con otras chica, para que ella pasará por lo mismo que él cuando se le declaraba y ella le daba calabazas-explicó Shar-Desde esa todo cambió, le rompió el corazón a Lily y ella no se lo ha perdonado. En el fondo, me dan pena, están hechos el uno para el otro y no se dan cuenta.

Eva reflexionó un segundo y le dijo:

-Ojalá les pudiéramos echar un cable.

-Ojalá-respondió Shar.

De repente se incorporó Lily y vio por la ventana y exclamó:

-Si, ya estamos en Hogwarts prácticamente-dijo Lily alarmada-Y yo todavía así.

Empezó a vestirse con una rapidez increíble y todos se rieron por su despiste.

-Maldito Potter-pronunció Lily-Por su culpa casi no llego-estaban ya saliendo del andén.

Escogieron un carruaje y fueron hablando animadamente sobre lo que harían ese año. Aunque Eva estaba callada, estaba realmente nerviosa dudaba que le tocara la casa que ella quería.

Se apretaba las manos, era una manía que tenía desde pequeña.

-Eva-Lily se acercó a ella.

-Uhm…..Dime Lily.

-Tranquila-sonrió-Todo va a ir bien, no te tortures.

Eva también le sonrió y salió del carruaje lentamente. Lily tenía razón, no debía preocuparse, "lo que tenga que pasar, que pasa"-pensó para si misma. Sonrió al pensar en la frase, siempre se la decía su madre.

Bueno eso es todo, espero no haberos aburrido mucho!

Así que por favor reviews!

Ah! Una cosilla, más, que le quiero dar las gracias a 5 personas que firmaron en mi otro ff!

Que me habéis hecho muy feliz!

'NaRaG MaLfOy-BlacK'

Mariah-Ginny

Sarah-Wasley-Granger

Key-kay

Desiré

Gracias a todas!

Besoss!

ATTE:

Elisabeth Lena Mónica Angelina Malfoy Stone Mathews Dumbledore Smith Swan (Solo Eli para vosotros!)


	2. La selección y principios de la noche

**Primera nota: Jaja, Hola a todos!**

**Aquí viene la siguiente parte de ese royo-interesante, jajaja, espero que os guste tanto como a mi escribirlo!**

**Disclaimer: Debo poner esto porque me han obligado jaja, no soy J.K. Rowling, dudo que alguien lo haya pensado, alguna vez.**

**Ah! Y es un poquito largo, así que tomaremos el tiempo que queráis para leerlo, jaja, podéis ir al baño, tomar algo, con el ff en la cabeza.**

**Capítulo 2. La selección y principios de la noche.**

A lo lejos cuatro chicos hablaban animadamente, sobre lo que pasarían en su último año en Hogwarts. Aunque de lo que más hablaban era de las chicas que los había cautivado.

-¿Y que os ha parecido Eva?-preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa picaron-Es muy guapa y además, es que….¡está buenísima!

-No te lo niego, Canuto-continuó James-Pero mi instinto animal está posado en cierta pelirroja, que por cierto durante el verano se le han marcado las curvas-añadió imaginándosela.

-Y "mi Elsa" está cambiadita, jeje-declaró Peter-Menos mal que me tiene a mi.

Todos se rieron, James y Sirius lo miraron orgullosos y al vez con mirada divertida.

-Nuestro pequeño, ya es todo un hombre- comentó James en tono paternal.

Volvieron a reírse, esta vez más fuerte, hasta que Peter le dijo a Remus:

-Lunático, estás callado-dijo Colagusano-¿No te ha cegado ninguna mujer?

A James, Sirius y Peter les saltaban las lágrimas, pero Remus en tono calmado continuó hablando:

-No, de momento no.

-Vamos Lunático, amigo mío- contestó Sirius-Yo creía que te gustaba Erika.

-¿Erika?-dijo Remus en tono soñador-Bueno hace mucho tiempo que no la veo.

-Pero también me ha parecido-continuó Sirius-Que no le quitabas el ojo de encima a Shar en el andén.

-¿Shar?¿Sharon?¿Creéis que me gusta Shar?¿Sharon la amiga de Lily?

-Pues yo diría que si-comentó James entre serio y divertido-Y no te equivoques que Lily es mía y ¡nadie la toca!

-Os equivocáis-finalizó Remus-Os equivocáis, en serio.

-Si tu lo dices, Lunático-terminó Peter poco convencido.

Sirius cambió de tema porque veía que Remus se estaba empezando a enfadar.

-Bueno, este año nos falta un cazador, Richard se ha ido.

-Que pena-dijeron los restantes al unísono.

-Si era muy bueno-comentó Sirius-No será fácil, buscarle repuesto.

-La verdad que si. Tendremos que buscar a los mejores . En el equipo estamos….-James pensó un momento-De buscador, yo como no. De guardián está Sirius, de cazadores, Eli, Mónica y Richard que se ha ido. Y por último de golpeadores, Edu y Miry. Tenemos el mejor equipo como siempre. Con Eli y Mónica arriba, aunque el cazador nuevo sea patético, meterían infinitos goles igual.

-Ahora que lo pienso-exclamó Peter-¿Por qué no probáis con Lily de nuevo? Era bastante buena, ¿no?

Sirius y James iban a responder cuando Remus intervino.

-Creo que Lily no querrá mientras estéis vosotros dos-señaló a Sirius y a James-Y además Lily todavía está muy dolida por lo que pasó en tercero. Ella piensa que ya ha tenido demasiado quidditch-remató mirando directamente a James.

Un segundo de silencio, que fue eterno.

-Soy idiota-completó James y bajó la mirada

Remus iba a decir algo cuanto James continuó:

-No me daba cuenta de lo que hacía-dijo muy bajito-Yo solo quería que ella pasara por lo mismo que pasaba yo al no ser correspondido-volvió a bajar la mirada-Siempre me quedará la imagen. Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. Estábamos en el campo de quidditch, llovía y Lily estaba allí con su uniforme de quidditch delante mía. Recuerdo que me dijo:"James Potter te odio, nunca nadie me lo había hecho pasar tan mal. Demasiadas tardes llorando por ti y solo eres un niñato idiota y arrogante. Ni se te ocurra volver a acercarte a mi".Después de eso me dio una bofetada y tiró su escoba a mis pies. " Eso es lo único que verás caer a tus pies, viniendo de parte lágrimas en los ojos y alguna que otra lágrima recorriendo su cara se alejó de mi. Y antes de salir del estadio me dijo gritando que dejaba el equipo de quidditch, porque quería estar lo más lejos de mi, lo más posible que fuera.

Al terminar de relatar la historia, James bajó la cabeza nuevamente. Le brillaban los ojos, no quería llorar. Pero tan solo recordar aquella tarde los ojos se le empañaban. Había sido tan insensible, tan egoísta, que nunca se lo perdonaría a si mismo.

-Cuanto lo siento, Cornamenta-pronunció Sirius-Nunca me habías contado la historia tan completa.

-No te preocupes Canuto, viejo amigo-continuó James aún triste-Este año es nuestro último año, tiene que ser el mejor de todos.

-Si, es verdad, ¿Qué vamos a hacer este curso?-preguntó Sirius sonriendo-Me refiero a bromas y todo eso.

-¡Ah! Si, espera un segundo que la tengo por aquí. Aquí está-James sacó un papel-Yo he hecho una lista con las cosas que debo hacer yo.

Se la dio a Remus que la leyó rápidamente y al terminar sonrió, lo acompañó una carcajada.

-Creo que muchas cosas, tendrás que hacerlas tu solito.

Sirius, muerto de curiosidad, le sacó la nota a Remus y comenzó a leer:

_**Lista de cosas que debo hacer en Hogwarts**_

_-Enamorar a Lily._

_-Molestar a Snape o Malfoy._

_-Besar a Lily bajo un muérdago._

_-Ir a Zonko y coger muchos artículos para poner en ridículo a Quejicus y a Malfoy._

_-Besar a Lily en Octubre._

_-Besar a Lily en Noviembre._

_-Besar a Lily en Diciembre._

_-Besar a Lily en Enero._

_-Besar a Lily en Febrero._

_-Besar a Lily en Marzo._

_-Besar a Lily en Abril._

_-Besar a Lily en Mayo._

_-Besar a Lily en Junio._

_-Acompañar a Lunático a la casa de los gritos._

_-Ganar la copa de quidditch._

_-Aprobar los EXTASIS para poder ser auror después._

_Y por último:_

_-Ganar la copa de la casa._

Cuando Sirius terminó de leer la lista comenzó a reír a carcajadas, también Remus se le unió y después Peter al terminar de leerla.

De repente Sirius se puso serio.

-Te falta poner "Besar a Lily en Septiembre"-rió con más fuerza.

James los miró sonriendo y puso cara intrigante

-Es que pensé que durante Septiembre la estaría enamorando. En Octubre empezará la acción-terminó con una sonrisa picarona.

Remus habló entre risas y declaró serenamente.

-Querido Cornamenta, te equivocas al pensar que Lily es una mujer fácil.

-Bueno en ese tienes razón y estoy dispuesto a borrar "Besar a Lily en Octubre" entonces en Noviembre empezará la acción-rió James muy contento.

Remus, Sirius y Peter no podían aguantar la risa, ya estaban entrando en el Gran Comedor. Entonces ellos se rieron tan fuerte que las carcajadas sonaron por todo el comedor, haciendo que todas las miradas se fijaran en ellos.

James vio como aquella pelirroja lo miraba y le decía a sus amigas algo como "niñatos"

Se acercaron a ellas y se sentaron, Remus vio hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw y clavó sus ojos en una chica muy guapa, morena de la misma edad que él.

Ella se dio cuenta de que él la miraba y movió la mano en señal de saludo. Él no sabía como responder así que movió la mano, igual que ella y le guiñó un ojo.

Ella se sonrojó y le envió una tímida pero dulce sonrisa, él también correspondió a la sonrisa.

Pero en aquel momento una chica morena en la mesa de Gryffindor también se sonrojaba, solo Shar lo notó, nadie parecía preocuparse por lo que ella tenía en mente. Estaba ella sola, Remus y ella, aunque ese sentimiento no lo le hubiera gustado que fuese verdad.

El profesor Dumbledore se levantó y empezó a dar su discurso:

-Tras las puertas de este comedor están treinta y cinco caras nuevas que desean que ustedes los traten bien.

¡Que entren los nuevos alumnos!

Hizo un pequeño giro con su varita y la gran puerta se abrió.

Entró con paso decidido la profesora McGonagall, tras ella entraron los nuevos alumnos. Estaban demasiado nerviosos, algunos temblaban y algunas chicas se cogían de la mano en señal de miedo.

Por último entró el señor Filch, que tendría unos treinta años, con una cría de gata con el nombre de Señora Norris.

Aunque también estaba una chica que se arrimó a la puerta esperando que la llamaran, era Eva.

La profesora McGonagall se acercó al Sombrero Seleccionador y este cogió aire para empezar su canción, la canción de Hogwarts.

"_Hogwarts_

_Era un lugar frío y sombrío_

_Hogwarts_

_Hasta que llegaron sus nuevos fundadores_

_Hogwarts_

_Godric Gryffindor_

_Su valor, era su verdadera confianza, lo que lo hacía el líder del grupo_

_Hogwarts_

_Rowena Raveclaw_

_Su clara inteligencia y sabiduría venía de los libros a los que tantas horas dedicaba_

_Hogwarts_

_Helga Hufflepuff_

_Su sabiduría solo era por las grandes experiencias que había vivido_

_Hogwarts_

_Salazar Slytherin_

_Su astucia lo hacia inconfundible respecto a los otros fundadores_

_Hogwarts_

_Renació de sus cenizas_

_Hogwarts_

_Para crear un nuevo lugar_

_Un nuevo Hogwarts_

_Un nuevo hogar"_

Al terminar la canción todos aplaudieron y la profesora McGonagall, cogió una larga lista, la revisó de arriba abajo y comenzó a hablar:

-Ahora os llamaré por orden y os iréis sentando.

El Sombrero Seleccionador decidirá la casa en la que estáis-señalo con la mano el Sombrero.

Consultó la lista y habló:

-Emma Bell

La chica dio un paso hacia delante y la profesora McGonagall le puso el sombrero sobre la cabeza.

La chica temblaba de pies a cabeza, temía que le pasara algo, el Sombrero murmuró algo para si y habló en alto:

-Mmm, interesante. Una chica muy inteligente-recapacitó un segundo-Ya sé…¡Ravenclaw!

Los de la mesa de Ravenclaw empezaron a aplaudir y a vitorear a la chica nueva, ella sonrió y se fue contenta a sentarse.

Iba pasando la selección lentamente, Laura Jolie se fue a Gryffindor, John Smith a Slytherin.

Y así todos. Solo faltaban dos chicas para que el Sombrero finalizara su trabajo. McGonagall llamó a la siguiente.

-Tatiana Tabitha Johns.

La chica se acomodó el pelo y empezó a subir las pequeñas escaleras, algunos chicos la miraban asombrados.

Era una chica guapísima, tenía el pelo negro plateado y tenía la tez morena, que con su pelo negro le quedaba estupendamente.

Los merodeadores la seguían con la mirada, se acercaron para hablar entre ellos.

-Es ella-declaró Sirius.

-¿Quién?-preguntó Remus-Canuto, deja de hablar en tu idioma.

-Mi prima, es una experta en las Artes Oscuras y eso que solo tiene 11 años, es increíble.

James seguía mirándola, mientras el Sombrero Seleccionador decía nada más ponérselo con gran orgullo:

-¡Slytherin!

La chica sonrió y muchos chicos de Slytherin se levantaban a recibirla, entre vítores y aplausos:

-Lo sabía. Sabía que iría a Slytherin-continuó Sirius.

-Era normal, tu familia siempre ha ido a Slytherin ¿no?-preguntó Remus de nuevo, interesado.

-Si, toda menos yo-explicó Sirius entre risas-Salí rarito.

James habló por primera vez después de aquello:

-Era por eso.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Remus-Odio cuando habláis en "vuestro propio idioma".

-Que esa chica es medio veela, si te das cuenta algunos chicos de Slytherin están casi hipnotizadas.

Los merodeadores volvieron a dirigir la mirada a la mesa de Slytherin.

Veían como Lucius Malfoy, coqueteaba con ella, a pesar de ser seis años mayor que ella, dejando a Narcisa, la novia de Malfoy, confusa y enfada por el comportamiento extraño de su amado novio.

Dumbledore avanzó hasta el principio del comedor y empezó a decir:

-Este año tenemos que seleccionar a una persona más. Esta persona ingresará en el 7º Curso. Es un honor que venga a nuestro colegio.

Por favor señorita-movió la cabeza-Acérquese.

Eva que había pasado desapercibida, caminó hacia el final del comedor, donde la esperaba Dumbledore, McGonagall y el Sombrero Seleccionador.

Llegó donde la profesora McGonagall y comenzó:

-Eva García ¿no?.

Eva asintió, avanzó y se sentó en la silla, la profesora le puso el sombrero sobre la cabeza.

El sombrero comenzó a hablar.

-Mmmm…Veamos. Tienes todo lo que Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y tal vez un poquito de Slytherin, querrían. Mmm si… Tienes mucho valor y determinación; bueno, justo y leal; trabajadora e inteligente y tal vez algo astuta de más. Mmmm, difícil, muy difícil.

Eva miró a la mesa de Gryffindor, ella quería estar allí, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que eso ocurriera.

-Pero como no podemos partirte en cuatro trozos-finalizó el Sombrero-Creo que estarás bien en:

¡Gryffindor!

Eva sonrió y fue cara la mesa de Gryffindor, donde algunos chicos se habían levantado a recibirla. Eva se ruborizó un poco pero siguió caminando con paso decidido. Se sentó al lado de Lily que le sonreía.

-¡Enhorabuena Eva!-exclamó Lily alegremente, mientras sonreía-Estaba cruzando los dedos, para que vinieras a Gryffindor.

-Ha sido un mal rato-comentó Shar-Creímos que te ibas a Hufflepuff.

-¿A Hufflepuff?¿Y por qué allí? Pensé que tenía las mismas posibilidades de ir a cualquier casa-sugirió Eva con curiosidad.

-Eso ¿Por qué Shar?-preguntó Elsa que comenzaba a participar en la conversación.

Shar les hizo un movimiento para que se acercaran, las chicas acercaron la cabeza para oír mejor.

-Según un estudio reciente-Shar puso voz grave, para parecer un experto-El mayor porcentaje de niños y niñas se ha ido a Hufflepuff. Yo creo que la tal Helga, hizo algo o metió algo de más en el Sombrero.

Todas rieron al instante, Lily que estaba bebiendo, se atragantó, amenazó a Shar con escupirle la próxima vez que dijera una bobería, graciosilla, cuando ella estuviera bebiendo.

-Por cierto-declaró Elsa, cambiando de tema-Creo que alguien ha estado más nervioso que nosotras.

-¿Quién?-preguntaron todas al unísono.

Elsa sonrió pícaramente, movió la cabeza, señalando a un chico que la miraba hacia donde estaban ellas, concretamente miraba a Eva.

Sirius era quien la miraba, ella se ruborizó y, rápidamente, desvió la mirada. Él lo notó he intentó volver a la conversación con sus amigos sobre quidditch, pero raramente, no podía.

Aquella chica le gustaba demasiado y aquel día todavía la acababa de conocer, no se imaginaba que podría sentir al mes, y eso, francamente, a él le asustaba.

Lo máximo que había estado, "aguantado", por decirlo de otra manera, eran unos escasos dos meses y la chica le gustaba muchísimo.

Pero al ver la cara de felicidad de Eva al hablar con las chicas, pensó diferente. Era como de porcelana, tan frágil y tan bella a la vez.

Ella sería su destino aquel año, sería su meta.

Dumbledore volvió a hablar, todos quedaron en absoluto silencio escuchando la noticia, que les tenía que dar su director.

-Se que la mayoría, le estarán sonando las tripas ahora mismo-esbozó una sonrisa-Y creedme a mi también. Pero antes debo decir unas palabras, como todos los años y además contaros un suceso que ocurrirá.

Bien, empieza un nuevo curso, un nuevo año-Amplificó su sonrisa, parecía animado-Me alegra anunciar de que mañana no habrá clase, ni tampoco pasado, ni el siguiente día.

Todos los alumnos se miraron entre ellos con una sonrisa, ¡de satisfacción inmensa!

Tres días para descansar, la alegría estaba en el aire, pero sobre todo en los merodeadores, que si hubiera sido por ellos, hubieran comenzado a saltar de alegría.

-Me alegro de que os la noticia-continuó Dumbledore, dirigiendo su mirada a los cuatro chicos-Pero siento decir, que todo lo bueno tiene una parte mala.

Nuestro querido profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, lleva muchos años con nosotros y ha decidido que este sea su último año, antes de retirarse. Queremos hacerle una buena despedida, con la ayuda de todos, claro.

Todos volvieron a sonreír. Les gustaba la idea de una fiesta de despedida, pero despedirse del amigable y simpático profesor Neil Roggers, ya no les gustaba a tantos.

Dumbledore volvió a hablar:

-En realidad, muchos van a ayudar más que otros-mucha gente dejó de sonreír-Por ello, me he tomado la molestia de hacer una lista con las personas, que se encarguen, con la ayuda de los profesores, de la "hacer" una fiesta, en estos dos días.

Sacó una pequeña lista y leyó:

Narcisa Black, Slytherin.

Sarah Sanderson, Hufflepuff.

James Potter, Gryffindor.

Lucius Malfoy, Slytherin.

Bob Levski, Ravenclaw.

Sharon McKensy, Gryffindor.

Mary Bagshott, Hufflepuff.

Lilian Evans, Gryffindor.

Bellatrix Black, Slytherin.

Elsa Wood, Gryffindor.

Gylderoy Cleaver, Ravenclaw.

William Terrems, Hufflepuff.

Elisabeth Mathews, Gryffindor.

Y tal vez a nuestra nueva estudiante le guste formar parte de esto: Eva García, Gryffindor.

Todos se miraron con caras sonrientes, todos menos los selecciones, Dumbledore les sonrió y dijo unas últimas palabras antes de comenzar el banquete:

-Por favor, los alumnos que han sido seleccionados para la tarea, ¿Serían tan amables de presentarse mañana por la mañana, exactamente a las diez, en mi despacho?¿Si? Bueno, pues muchas gracias y…zanjado este asunto: ¡Que comience el banquete!

Los platos se llenaron de comida, todos los alumnos comenzaron a comer y a hablar sobre la futura fiesta, que se avecinaba.

Eva, Lily, Shar y Elsa estaban hablando muy animadamente sobre ello:

-¡Caray!-exclamó Eva emocionada-Entro en Hogwarts, ya ha puesto sobre mis hombros, bueno sobre nuestros hombros, una fiesta.

-Nosotras hacemos esto todos los años-explicó Lily, no tan contenta. Le iba a explicar a Eva todo lo que hicieron en años pasados, cuando oyeron una voz que estaba detrás de ellas.

-Es que, alguien de arriba nos tiene manía, siempre los mismos.

-¡Eli!-gritaron todas al unísono , se levantaron para abrazar a la sonriente joven.

-Os estuve buscando en el tren, pero al final me quedé en el vagón, con los de mi curso-les dijo Eli sonriendo al recibir tantos abrazos.

Eva se fijó en ella, era una chica muy guapa. Media melena, sonrisa prácticamente deslumbrante, unos resaltantes ojos marrones verdáceos y delgada.

Eva no le pareció de su edad, le echaría unos 15, 16 años, aunque con maquillaje, ella creía, que tranquilamente podía aparentar muchos más.

Algunos chicos de la mesa de Ravenclaw, se habían fijado en ella, y todavía la miraban.

Si Eva no se equivocaba, le estaban mirando….el culo. En sus pensamientos sonó algo, como: _"Hombres"_

-Eli, te tenemos que presentar a Eva-las presentó Shar, haciendo el típico gesto simpático, que se hace cuando presentas a alguien.

-¡Hola Eva"-se acercó y le dio dos besos en la mejilla-Me alegro de conocerte. Al parecer a Dumbledore le has caído bien.

-Yo también me alegro. Pero…¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Eva extrañada.

-Es que solo le pide a los mejores organizar "sus fiestas"-siguió Elsa intentando parecer que tenía aires de grandeza.

Todas rieron ante aquella ocurrencia de su amiga, Lily le siguió preguntando a Eli, mientras bebía una especie de zumo.

-¿Este año volverás a organizar el espectáculo, Eli?-Eli la miró fijamente-Me refiero si volverás a cantar.

Inmediatamente, ante aquel comentario, la chica, se ruborizó al instando y contestó a Lily bajando la mirada.

-Solo hice la actuación el año pasado porque no había nadie.

-Ya y desde aquella, nunca pasas inadvertida-explicó Shar riéndose.

-Ah, Eva por cierto-continuó Lily-Eli también es de Gryffindor-Eli imitó a un león con un rugido, todas se volvieron a reír-Aunque va un curso menos que nosotras.

-Es nuestra niña pequeña-terminó Shar sonriendo con dulzura.

Continuaron riéndose un buen rato, hasta que fue Eli quien paró al risa, cuando volvió a hablar.

-Veo que no habéis cambiado nada. Pero nada de nada.

-Pues tu tampoco mucho-contestó Lily riéndose.

Unos chicos, al otro lado de la mesa, le hacían señales a Eli para que volviera, con ellos.

-Bueno, mi gente me reclama, ya hablaremos mañana. ¡Hasta luego chicas, Y de nuevo ¡encantada de conocerte Eva!

-¡Igualmente Eli!-finalizó ella antes de que se fuera.

La chica pasó al lado de los merodeadores, que la pararon al instante para saludarla.

-¡Eli!-dijeron los cuatro al unísono.

-Eli, guapísima, ¿Qué tal?-le preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa pícara.

-Muy bien, ya quería volver. ¡Aunque genial el verano, mucha playa y alegría! ¿Y vosotros?-respondió ella muy contenta.

-Aburrido, como siempre-respondió James., mirando a Lily. Eli sonrió, sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo que James estaba enamorado de Lily. Ya conocía la historia de la pareja.

Eli se acercó, le toco el hombro a James, en señal de consuelo y se despidió de ellos, antes de alejarse

-Ya llegará tu hora James, no te preocupes. ¡Hasta luego a los cuatro! Que es que si no me voy, mis amigos me van a preparar la horca.

-¿Horca?-preguntaron James y Sirius a la vez.

-Eh…Bueno es un…-intentó explicar ella-Eh, da igual. Olvídalo.

Con un gesto de despedida, la chica se fue a sentar con un grupo de chicos y chicas de sexto curso.

En el otro lado de la mesa, las chicas hablaban muy animadamente, entre ellas. Eva estaba impaciente porque le contaran, todo.

-Entonces, ¿Hicisteis una fiesta, así, el año pasado?-preguntó Eva intrigada.

-¡Si!-contestó Shar-Fue genial, aunque la mejor que se portó fue ella.

Shar señaló con la cabeza, a Eli, que estaba riéndose, a la vez que hablaba animadamente.

-¿Por qué, ¿Qué hizo?

-Resulta que Dumbledore nos mandó a nostras y a Eli-explicó Lily-La organización del espectáculo y mientras preparábamos las actuaciones. Las tres nos pusimos enfermas y la dejamos a ella sola. Pensamos que tiraría la tolla, pero organizó todo el espectáculo, sola. Cantó, bailó. Dejó al mismísimo Dumbledore, con la boca abierta.

-Llegamos justo para ver la actuación-continuó Elsa, mientras probaba, algo que tenía aspecto de una simple ensalada- Estuvo genial, ¡le debemos una!

Seguían hablando de ellos, cunado Dumbledore, se levantó y les dijo a todos:

-Bueno, antes de irnos a descansar, querría recordar unas normas de principio de curso. A los de primer año, quiero decirles que está totalmente prohibido entrar. Y también para los de segundo, igual que los de primero, no podrán ir a las excursiones a Hogsmeade hasta su tercer curso. Bueno noches y que descansen bien.

Todos los alumnos empezaron a retirarse a sus dormitorios, entre la multitud cuatro alumnos hablaban de hacer una escapadita:

-Lunático, dentro de poco será luna llena, ¿estás preparado?-preguntó James lanzándole una mirada significativa.

-Si, ¿esta vez volveremos a salir al bosque prohibido? A la casa de los gritos, como todos los años, ¿no?

-Claro, si no nuestra vida aquí sería aburrida y monótona. Mi horario solo se reduciría a dos cosas: Ligar, aprobar, ligar, aprobar….-contestó riéndose Sirius- Si vamos al bosque prohibido ya serían tres y la cosa ya sería mas divertida.

Al decir esto, al instante vio a un grupo de chicas y se acercó para comenzar a coquetear con ellas, con una sonrisa realmente pícara.

-Mmm,….Canuto nunca cambiará-declaró Remus mirando a Sirius.

James y Peter iban a decir algo, cuando alguien chocó con ellos por detrás, lo que hizo que ellos exclamaran.

-Pero, ¿Quién…?-James se dio la vuelta-¡Eli!

-Oh, perdona-se disculpó la chica-No veía por donde iba, eeh….yo.

-¿Nos has oído?-preguntó James con una sonrisa, aunque un poco preocupado, por dentro.

Ella se puso un poco roja y evitó sus miradas acusadoras, comenzó a decir con una sonrisa bastante forzada:

-Eh, bueno…yo…..yo solo he escuchado lo que decíais del bosque prohibido-tragó saliva-Y…lo de la casa de los gritos.

-En otras palabras, que lo has oído todo-la siguió Sirius que se acercaba después a ver hablado con aquellas chicas, Sirius no parecía en absoluto preocupado.

-¿Qué haces aquí, ¿No estás con los de sexto?-preguntó Remus extrañado.

La chica negó con la cabeza, posó la mirada en cada uno de los Merodeadores, continuó hablando.

-No, no me apetece estar mucho ahora con los de Sexto. Estar con los de Sexto implica estar con Derek-suspiró amargamente-Y la verdad es un pesado de mucho cuidado, todo el día a seguirme y piropearme, no me gusta estar con él. Demasiado pesado.

-¿Y que hay de malo en piropear?-exclamó en un pregunta cortante Sirius, que se había asustado.

Eli rió ante el inoportuno comentario de Sirius, de nuevo les lanzó otra mirada, que significaba, que les explicara lo que había pasado.

-Emm….Eli te tendremos que contar una cosa-dijo Remus y los cuatro le fueron contando a la chica, la historia mientras avanzaban.

En otro lado del castillo, en la torre norte, cuatro chicas descansaban tranquilamente en unos cómodos sillones, de su sala común.

-Caray….¡¡¡Que bonito! No me lo había imaginado así-exclamó Eva mirando hacia todos los lados.

-Eva, te emocionas más, que los de primer año-sentenció Shar riéndose.

Todas comenzaron a reírse y a contarle a Eva anécdotas de cursos anteriores en Hogwarts.

Lily parecía distraída, se fue hacía la ventana y se quedó allí, su mirada estaba fijada en el bosque prohibido, puso de repente cara rara, Shar y Elsa sabían que esa cara solo se la hacía provocar una persona, James Potter. Y exclamó con cara furiosa:

-¡¡Potter!

-Pero, ¿ya estás pensando en él?-preguntó Elsa mientras se levantaba.

-No idiota-le contestó Lily, Elsa cambio su rostro, por el de serio. No le gustaba que Lily la insultara- Potter y sus amigos salen del bosque prohibido, saben que está totalmente prohibido y aun así van. Espera hay alguien con ellos, una chica, esa es….-inclinó más la cabeza sobre el cristal-¡¡Eli!

-¿Qué?-exclamó Shar y se levantó a ver ella también por la ventana.

Nota de la autora (Soy yo, que ilusión! Jaja)

Mas coñazo todavía? Esperemos que no! Jeje, cuantos reviews! (Por cierto, se que la canción es lo más patético que habéis leído nunca, pero que se le va a hacer, jeje)

9!

Que ilusión!

Jaja, como me pongo por nada!

Ahora os respondo!

**Sandra Malfoy**: Hola wapa, jajaja, me gusto mucho la canción de Alejandro Sanz, justo ahora la estoy escuchando mientras te respondo. Cuanto me alegro de que te guste el ff!HA! y lo de "Nenas besarme y adorarme", jaja, no se me ocurrió imaginándome a uno de mi clase (Borja, jajaja, para los que sepáis quien es os partiréis!)

**Bridge Moony: **Hola Bridge! Cuanto me alegro que te hayas pasado por mi ff wapa!El tuyo sabes de sobra que me fascina y además estoy dentro!Jaja, Remus y yo, jaja, como se me va la olla. Bueno eso que muchas gracias por pasarte!

**Sarah-Weasley-Granger:** Sarita, mi niñita, jeje, eres un sol! Tu como Mariah os habéis pasado con el review, jaja, y creo que has comprendido lo de la amenaza de muerte! Es que Ron y Herms, han pasado por mi casa, jaja. Yo? Que voy a ser poética? Jaja, lo decís todas, jaja, pero que manía! No soy poética! Gracias de nuevo Sara!

**Mariah-Ginny: **Jaja, a todos les gusto lo de OV, jaja, casi pongo OC, jaja. Bueno mi niña, que no se que decirte. Que muchísimas gracias por seguir ahí!Y por hablar por el msn conmigo, por aguantarme(que soy muy pesada jaja) y por quererme y dar un riñón por mi, jaja, como te dije yo daría los dos riñones, un ojo, el dedo gordo del pie, lo que sea! Jaja, besos!

**Desiré: **Hola!Ayer hablé contigo por el msn, jeje eres una chica muyencantadora!Gracias por el review, y porque te guste tanto!

**Key-kay: **Mel! Como me gusta ese nombre, jaja, te pareces mucho a Eva entonces, jaja, Eva García-Mel-García, aun vais a ser hermanas y yo no me enteré, jaja. Ese insomnio! Jaja, yo también tengo estos días si te digo la verdad! A mi también me matan los Merodeadores, jaja, son mas divertidos! Jeje y a Shar, Elsa y Eva ya las conoceréis igual que a los personajes que vienen! Besos wapísima!

**Xaica: **Gracias!Yo creía que no le iba a gustar a nadie, y míralo! 9 reviews, jaja, que record!hablé hoy también contigo por el msn! Gracias por apoyarme eres un cielo!

**May Tonks**: Jaja, no llegué a los quince mensajes, pero casi!Jeje, que ilusión me hace, ojalá mucha gente lo leyera! Gracias por todo!

**Niniel:**Mi sister de alma, gracias por leerlo, cuando publiques el tuyo, me avisarás verdad? Besos y muchas gracias!

Y bueno eso es todo! Hasta el próximo capítulo!

Reviews!

**Con cariño!**

**Eli **


	3. Una noche interminable

Hey! Después de un tiempo largo…¡He vuelto!

¡Que os guste muucho el capítulo!

**Disclaimer:** Nada que reconozcáis es mió, merodeadores, profesores…Lo demás todo es mió, jeje.

**3. ¿Nunca se os ha hecho una noche interminable?**

-A saber, que hace con ellos-gruñó Lily sin apartar la mirada.

-Ya sabemos que a ti te gustaría estar en su lugar-comentó Elsa sonriendo mientras se acercaba.

Lily se acercó a ella y le dio un fuerte golpe o colleja en su cabeza, lo que hizo que Elsa soltará un: _"¡¡Ay!"_ mientras que se tocaba la cabeza.

-Mira que eres bruta-se defendió Elsa-¡Era una broma!

-¿Quieres otra?-la amenazó Lily, aunque al ver la cara de susto de su amiga, sonrió levemente y volvió a ver hacia el Bosque-Me pregunto , ¿Por qué estará con ellos a estas horas?

Ella reflexionó unos minutos, entonces, solo ella, lo vio claro, abrió mucho los ojos. Shar intentaba contener la risa, ya que parecía una psicópata con aquella cara.

-¡Aaah! ¿No le habrán hecho algo, ¿No se habrán atrevido?-Lily seguí con la boca muy abierta.

-Te equivocas querida Watson. Lily por favor…-Shar se cayó al instante al ver la amenazadora mirada de aquella pelirroja.

Eva intentó razonar con la chica, aunque sabía que no iba a conseguir nada.

-Lily, Shar tiene razón ¡Tranquilízate! No creo que le hayan hecho algo. Que poco confías en ellos.

-¡¡Eva, no los conoces, son capaces de todo!-exclamó Lily y salió corriendo por la puerta del retrato.

-¡Lily!-gritó Shar intentando que se detuviese- La que se va a armar. Es como tener un bebé, tienes que cuidarlo a todas horas-también salió corriendo en busca de Lily.

Eva miró a Elsa que, ella también, no sabía que hacer.

-Será mejor que las sigamos, pueden necesitar nuestra ayuda-explicó Eva impaciente, por salir.

-Si-Elsa la siguió hasta la puerta del retrato, de repente un rayo surcó el cielo, Elsa se agarró a Eva.

Eva le sonrió tímidamente, ¿Tenía miedo a los truenos? Decidió averiguarlo.

-Dime-se dirigió a la rubia-Tienes miedo a los rayos ¿no?

-Si….Siempre digo que no, pero es que me dan pánico, ¡no los puedo soportar! Es por una experiencia muy mala que he tenido en mi infancia y me ha quedado grabado-declaró Elsa todavía sin soltar a Eva.

-Espéranos aquí, te aseguro que no tardaremos.

Elsa asintió con la cabeza tristemente, ya que se sentía inútil al no poder ayudar.

-A ver si se me ocurre algo para pararlas-murmuró antes de salir.

Ella también salió corriendo del retrato de la Señora Gorda, le preocupaba que algún prefecto estuviera por allí, ya que el sonido de sus zapatos al correr hacían ruido en el silencioso castillo.

En ese momento, en los terrenos, cuatro chicos finalizaban de contar, cierta historia emocionante, a una chica.

-¿Ahora lo entiendes, Eli?-preguntó Remus-Somos animagos ilegales, no queremos que lo sepa nadie.

Le habían contado toda la historia, con una modificación, lo que hacía que la historia, fuese mejor.

-Lo entiendo-siguió Eli aunque parecía que tenía la cabeza en otra parte, que no fuera aquel lugar.

-¿En que piensas?-preguntó Sirius refiriéndose a ella, mientras caminaban hacia el castillo.

-Es, que…-respondió ella-Me resulta raro, extraño.

-¿El qué?-preguntó Peter extrañado.

-Por lo de convertiros en animagos por diversión-siguió ella entrecortadamente-¿No hay ninguna razón para convertiros en ello?

Todos miraron a Eli de reojo. Ella no entendía por qué. Remus miró disimuladamente hacia abajo y susurró:

-Es que…Soy un licántropo-solo se oyó él mismo.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó ella-No te oigo.

-Soy un licántropo-esta vez más alto.

-¿Qué eres un licántropo?-dijo Eli tranquilamente-Ah, vale.

Eli siguió caminando, como si no le importara lo que acababa de decir Remus, como si no le asustara la idea de que Remus fuese un licántropo. Remus corrió hasta donde estaba y le preguntó, mirándola a los ojos:

-¿Sabes lo que es un licántropo?

-¿Te crees que no atiendo en clase?-respondió ella alzando una ceja- Un hombre lobo.

-¿Y no te asusta la idea?-volvió a insistir él.

-La verdad,…no-explicó la morena-No te voy a marginar, por algo que no elegiste tú, o eso pienso yo.

Remus la abrazó efusivamente. Nadie le había dicho algo así, nunca. Ni siquiera los merodeadores. Tal vez Eva se acercara un poco, pero ella ya tenía experiencia en el asunto.

Todos se muestran asustados al saberlo. Con el tiempo, uno cambia y se acostumbra y los miedos desparecen, como la llegada del amanecer.

En otro lado, del castillo, una chica pelirroja bajaba corriendo las escaleras. Otras dos chicas la seguían corriendo y le gritaban cosas para que parara.

-¡Lily!-gritaba Shar mientras corría más-¡Para ya! Ah, hola Eva, ¿Y Els?

-Pues…-a Eva le costaba seguir el ritmo de Shar-Es que no pudo salir por los ….

Un rayo interrumpió su conversación, haciendo que se separaran unos segundos y luego se volviesen a juntar.

-Por eso-finalizó Eva viendo cara arriba.

Shar puso cara de preocupación, que rápido se le borró al volver a centrarse en Lily que corría cada vez más.

-¡Lily! ¡Mira que eres cabezota!-protestó Shar acelerando el ritmo. Era bastante buena, en su familia eran atletas, le venía de familia. Y tenía buenas piernas para correr, así que no le resulto dificultoso seguir a Lily.

-No me fío de ellos-contestó ella llegando al principio de los terrenos.

Ella se detuvo de repente. Eva y Shar suspiraron aliviadas y se acercaron a ellas para ver lo que hizo que ella se detuviera de golpe.

Los vieron, no estaban haciendo nada malo, o eso parecía.

Eva entorno la vista ya que por la niebla no se veía mucho.

James, Sirius y Peter corrían riéndose, parecía tres niños pequeños jugando al "pilla pilla" ( N/A: Para quien no sepa que es este juego pues yo se lo explico: Se puede llamar "pilla pilla" o a la "pita" y se trata de que uno tiene que atrapar a los otros y cuando le de a uno, la persona tiene que hacer lo mismo, jajaja, es un lío ¡pero es divertidísimo! Jaja)

Después a su izquierda, estaba…Eva dio un paso adelante para contemplar aquella escena.

Remus abrazaba a Eli y le daba un beso en la frente. Sintió un escalofrío y vio hacia Shar que sonreía de manera extraña.

Sin ningún aviso comenzaba a caminar de vuelta al castillo y se perdía entre la espesa y extensa neblina.

Lily la vio irse y cuando desapareció fue tras ella corriendo. Lily comprendía que aquella escena a Shar le había afectado.

Un rayo de nuevo cruzó el cielo, comenzaba a llover.

Todos los que estaban en los terrenos, la mayoría de séptimo, corrieron para refugiarse de la lluvia.

¿Todos? No…Una chica hacía lo contrario y corría cara el Bosque Prohibido.

Shar resbaló y cayó al suelo, la túnica se desprendió y quedó en el suelo. Ella no se paró para recogerla, la dejó ahí sola y empapada…como ella misma.

Las lágrimas corrían suavemente por su frágil cara, confundiéndose con las gotas de lluvia.

Llegó al principio del Bosque Prohibido y se sentó al pie del primer árbol que divisó.

No deseaba que la encontraran, deseaba estar sola, deseaba compadecerse de su horrible vida, deseaba no ser ella misma, deseaba llorar y deseaba perderse en sus pensamientos.

………………

En otro lado del castillo, una chica tranquilizaba, otra chica estaba muy alterada y la última ni siquiera sabía que hacer.

-¡Lily, tranquilízate!-exclamó Eva.

-Eva, como quieres que me tranquilice-gritó Lily y un alumno de primero que había bajado por los gritos corrió escaleras arriba asustado- Shar está ahí fuera.

Al terminar aquella ensordecedora frase, otro rayo atravesó el cielo, haciendo que las tres chicas saltaran en el sitio y Elsa pusiera mala cara.

-Bueno-continuó Eva-Ahora si que podemos preocuparnos.

-Yo voy a buscarla-dijo de repente Lily muy decidida.

Elsa se levantó y se interpuso.

-Elsa, sal del medio.

-¡No! ¿Qué has tomado? ¿Alcohol? ¿Whisky? Vale, se que Shar está ahí fuera, ¡pero no puedes salir! Yo también quiero ir a buscarla, no eres la única, pero no quiero hacerme el súper héroe.

-Me da lo mismo-respondió Lily pero no avanzó, al contrario se puso a dar vueltas alrededor de un sofá.

La puerta de la sala común se abrió. Lily paró, deseando ver a Shar entrar sonriendo, pero no fue así. Simplemente eran los merodeadores con Eli.

-¡Hola!-exclamó Remus sacudiendo su abrigo.

-¿Qué tal Lily?-preguntó James acercándose a la pelirroja con una cara de salido y de tener en mente algo, que con él, Lily no quería compartir.

-Mal-gritó casi perdiendo los estribos.

-¿Por qué mi amor?-siguió preguntando James tomando un cabello de la muchacha.

-Por dos cosas-Lily recuperó su cabello de un manotazo a la mano de James- Primero, porque estás demasiado cerca de mi y eso me provoca nauseas y…

-¿Eso no será por la regla?

Sirius, Remus y Peter negaron con la cabeza por el error que acababa de cometer. Lily le sonrió y le dio una patada en el pie.

.-Ejem…Como iba diciendo, la segunda cosa es que estoy muy preocupada por Shar-miró hacia todos, menos cara James que se había apoyado en el sofá por la pierna.

-¿Shar?-preguntó Remus sin comprender-¿Qué le pasa?

-Pasa que está ahí fuera-comentó Eva señalando a los terrenos.

-¡¿Cómo!-exclamó Sirius-¿Qué ha bebido?

-¿Qué hace ahí fuera con este tiempo? Además ya es muy de noche-comentó Eli con un deje de miedo en su voz.

Nadie contestó. No sabían como explicar aquello.

-Es una larga historia-declaró Eva al final.

-Pues yo no entiendo nada-siguió Peter y se sentó junto a Elsa, que estaba muy atenta a la conversación.

-Hay que ir a buscarla-declaró Lily.

-No iré yo-la interrumpió Sirius y Remus.

Discutieron un buen rato, Eva no decía nada y Elsa sonriente se levantó y le dijo a esta al oído.

-Me encanta cuando se ponen todos así. Esto parece "Liberar a Willy" salvo que ahora es "Rescatar a Shar"

Eva rió casi en silencio.

-A mi me da lo mismo lo que entre o te salga de la cabeza Black. Yo voy a buscar a Shar-terminó Lily y empezó a caminar hacia el retrato para salir, James se puso en medio de nuevo.

-¿A dónde te crees que vas?-preguntó él interponiéndose.

-Al McDonalds, no te jode-respondió ella intentado apartarlo.

-¿Te crees que te dejaré salir con esta tormenta y de noche? Cariño, sigue soñando.

Lily paró de empujar y le sonrió a James.

-No se como no te hago caso. Si es que soy una tonta.-se dio la vuelta, James sonrió triunfante, pero ella fue más rápida y le dio una gran patada en todas sus partes- Ay cuanto lo siento James y yo que pensaba que esas dos pelotas que tenías ahí no eran para jugar al fútbol, que decepción. ¡Ah! Y eres idiota, siento decírtelo. No, no, espera, idiota es poco, tal vez idiota subnormal y bastante sordo.

Pasó a James por encima e iba a salir cuando James le agarró la pierna y la hizo caer dejando oír un ruido sordo.

-¡Ah Evans!-gritó de dolor el chico.

-Suéltame idiota ¡Potter!-dijo ella intentado soltarse.

En ese momento Eli se coló entre ellos dos y salió por la puerta del retrato.

La chica corría por los terrenos y gritaba por todos los lados el nombre de su amiga, la lluvia ya no era un impedimento y se hacía soportable cuando corría por la fría y húmeda lluvia.

-¡Shar!-gritaba ella-¡Sharon!

"_Pero, ¿Dónde estás?"_ pensaba Eli mientras continuaba corriendo.

Vio algo a lo lejos, no sabía que era, con la niebla le era casi imposible distinguir las cosas.

"_¿Qué es eso?"_ se acercaba lentamente.

Era algo negro y estaba inmóvil en el suelo. Reconoció el escudo de Gryffindor que brillaba.

"_No puede ser"_ aceleró el paso _"¡Su túnica!"_

Tenía que estar cerca, empezó a caminar, acelerando el paso con cada movimiento. Estaba cansada lo notaba, era también buena corredora, pero no estaba acostumbrada a correr en aquellas determinadas condiciones.

Los minutos pasaban tan rápidos, como las gotas al chocar contra la hierba, Eli se estaba comenzando a desesperar.

Oyó toser a alguien.

Se giró y la vio, estaba sentada debajo de un gran roble.

Se acercó rápidamente.

-Shar…-empezó Eli al llegar hasta donde estaba.

-¿Uhm?-levantó la cabeza para ver quien era- Ah, eres tú.

-Estábamos muy preocupados por ti. Debiste de ver a Lily, estaba histérica-siguió Eli recuperando el aliento-¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Nada-respondió Shar indiferente.

-Por favor, que te conozco Shar-siguió Eli insistiendo.

-McKensy.

-¿Cómo?-no entendía nada.

-Que no me llames Shar, llámame Mckensy-la miró directamente a los ojos. Los ojos azules de Shar miraban atentamente a los verdes de Eli.

Un silencio eterno invadió la escena.

-Pero, ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

-¿Qué, que me pasa?-Shar se estaba levantado, Eli retrocedió un paso.- Te digo que me pasa. Veamos, ¿Qué te parecería, si tu bajaras a los terrenos de Hogwarts y vieras a una de tus mejores amigas y al chico que te gusta desde hace muchísimo tiempo abrazados? ¿Qué harías?

Eli estaba desconcertada, no sabía que contestar. Sabía que toda la culpa era solo suya y de nadie más.

-¿Te quedarías esperando a que te pasara algo a ti?¿ Le dirías algo a tu amiga?-siguió Shar avanzando hacia Eli.

-Oh Shar-en su voz ya no tenía seguridad-Lo siento muchísimo. Pero solo eran un simple abrazo de amigos, nada más.

-Eli, tu no lo entiende. Este era el año. Por fin había reunido el suficiente valor-Shar cogió una rama del suelo. Eli la observaba atentamente- Pero entonces apareces tu y todo lo que yo había planeado, todo, se echa a perder-Shar partió en dos la rama.

Eli bajó la mirada, estaba triste, por su culpa había destrozado el sueño de una chica y además de una de sus mejores amigas. Una lágrima recorrió su cara. Shar levantó la mirada.

-¿Estás llorando?-preguntó extrañada.

-¿Quién?¿Yo?-respondió ella- No, no. Gotas de lluvia, solo es eso.

Shar empezaba a caminar hacia el castillo, lentamente, como si no le importara que lloviera. Eli corrió al lado de ella.

-Shar en serio, lo siento, ¿Cómo puedo arreglar esto y seguir siendo las de siempre? Odio esta situación.

-Solo si la imagen lustra abrazándose se borra de mi cabeza, no puedes hacer nada-respondió ella.

Eli avanzó hacia ella y la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente, se apartó de Shar que estaba bastante sorprendida.

-Espero que esto te haya servido para reflexionar-explicó la chica- Tu a mi no me gustas y aún así te he abrazado y te he dado un beso en la frente. Y no significa nada, eso es lo que pasó con Remus.

Shar miró su rostro en él había sinceridad y convicción, se dio cuenta de que había sido una completa idiota, por haber sospechado de esa forma tan estúpida de ella, una amiga.

-Perdona Eli-dijo ella en un susurro.

-¿Perdón?-repitió Eli.

-Si, me he dado cuenta de que me he comportado como una completa y rematada idiota, no te mereces lo que te dije. Te creo, lo que pasa es que ya no tengo tanto valor como antes-explicó la joven.

-¡Por fin te das cuenta!-agregó Eli con una sonrisa-Y díselo, es el último curso, a lo mejor no os volvéis a ver-Shar alzó una ceja-Bueno…Hay que ponerse en lo peor, ¿no? Y seguro, seguro que le gustas, ¡venga inténtalo!

Shar alzó una ceja y cruzó los brazos.

-Si, es tan fácil como que Dumbledore se ponga a hacer un streaptes en la mesa del Gran Comedor.

-Se lo estoy proponiendo, se lo estoy proponiendo-explicó Eli mirando a Shar.

La chica rió fuertemente y negó con la cabeza. Volvió a sonreír y le dio un abrazo a Eli que también reía.

-No me gustas ¿eh?-declaró al final Shar riendo.

-¿No?-Eli puso cara de horror-Y yo que pensaba que te me estabas insinuando.

Ambas rieron, dejando ver que era noche cerrada y no estaban para aquellos gritos (N/A: Jajaja, que nadie piense mal! Que estaban riendo, no haciendo otra cosa!)y se encaminaron para una ventana del castillo, ya que la puerta principal estaba cerrada. Eli de escaparse conocía muy bien aquellos pasadizos, sin necesidad de algún mapa.

Empezaron a correr en silencio, con cuidado de los prefectos y de Filch, un conserje nuevo de unos 40 años con una muy mala leche.

Mientras otros dos jóvenes en el castillo hablaban bajito para no despertar a las jóvenes que estaban descansando en el sofá, tranquilamente.

-Míralas Canuto, a si parecen ángeles y todo. Estaremos bien mientras no saquen las garras-rió el chico de la izquierda casi en silencio-Espero que esas dos estén bien.

-Tranquilo Cornamenta, estarán bien-contestó el otro chico-¿Tu crees que si les intentamos sacar la ropa así dormiditas, no se molestarán?

Sirius sonrió en la oscuridad de la sala a su amigo.

-Viejo amigo, si tu lo intentas yo te sigo. Pero no se si acabaríamos con quemaduras de segundo grado después de hacerlo-rió el chico.

James miró a Sirius fijamente y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Me doy cuenta de que esto empieza a estar mal. Tienes razón y todo-le contestó él todo lo serio que pudo. Aunque la risa no aguantó mucho.

Sirius sonrió y le dio un suave golpe en el hombro y se giró de nuevo para contemplar a Elsa y a…

…

-Menos mal que a estas horas no hay prefectos-gimió Shar mirando hacia todos los lados- Porque si no esto sería…

-¿Una mierda?-respondió Eli sin pensar.

-No, no, eso ya lo es a veces-rió la chica.

Oyeron un ruido detrás de ellas, que sonaba…

-¡Lumos!

Eli casi da un susto, o más bien lo dio, al ver que había alguien tan cerca de ella. Shar que ya lo había presentido, su segundo nombre era bruja, con doble sentido y todo; y simplemente se giró.

Eli puso la mano en su cara tapándose los ojos.

-Vaya, vaya-la cara del prefecto se iluminó, era Lucius Malfoy-. En el séptimo curso y todavía nos escapamos ¿eh Mckensy?

-Lo he aprendido de ti. He tenido un pésimo maestro-contestó ella desafiante.

-Cuanto lo siento McKensy, ¿Quieres que te traiga un pañuelo para que te lamentes y llores?-él la miraba fijamente.

-Ahora ya sé lo que sueñas por las noches.

Malfoy se giró y vio a Eli que lo miraba.

-Pero si es Mathews, ¿Qué tal sangre sucia?

-Pues mal, ¿Tu te crees que puedes ir dando susto por la vida?¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué estas idiota por las noches?-respondió esta.

-No Eli, por el día también-continuó atacando Shar mientras se apoyaba en la pared.

Ambas rieron. Malfoy frunció el ceño.

-Bueno, bueno dos Gryffindor con ganas de juerga. Será mejor que yo me vaya, pero antes les quitare algunos puntillos, Sin importancia, mmm, ¿50 puntos os va bien?

-Hoy no Malfoy-dijo una voz desde lo alto del castillo.

-Ooh la fiesta se anima. Se nos une sangre sucia Evans-agregó él.

-Malfoy, estas chicas me estaban ayudando-declaró Lily totalmente segura, sin saber que decir después.

Malfoy rió estridentemente perturbando el silencio del pasillo.

-He escuchado de todo, sorpréndeme. O no, lo digo yo ¿jugabais al parchís y perdisteis las fichas?-Malfoy continuaba riéndose.

La risa de Malfoy, desconcertaba a Lily sin saber que decir. Eli se adelantó.

-Buscábamos la lechuza de Lily, si, una blanca moteada, ¿no la habrás visto?-no espero respuesta-¿No, mmmm, pues seguiremos buscando. Adiós Mafy.

Cogió a sus amigas de sus brazos y avanzó rápidamente, siguieron andando al ver que Malfoy se daba la vuelta y volvía a su sala común.

-Como odio…-comenzó Shar pero Eli la interrumpió.

-Espera, espera, un minuto. ¿Tu que haces aquí?¿Has pasado la muralla china de James?-rió esta.

Lily se puso roja y contestó casi gritando.

-Primero, os he salvado-replicó ella- De nada más y nada menos que de Malfoy. Y sobre Potter…Bueno, no distingue entre unos cojines rojos y yo.

-Ejem…-comenzó Shar- Salvar implica que nos hayas sacado de una situación complicada.

Lily la miró con mala cara y gruñó. Eli y Shar rieron.

-¿Vosotras creéis que Potter es más listo que un alfiler?-contraatacó Lily.

-Eh…-respondieron ambas a la vez.

-¿En serio lo creéis?-volvió a insistir.

-Pues…si. Porque…-Shar y Eli se miraron- En los TIMOS, te superó en…

-DCAO-siguió Eli.

-Transformaciones.-Shar miraba a Lily.

-Pociones…

-Adivinación…

-¡Vale! Nos sigáis, por favor…A lo mejor no es tan idiota, en el fondo.

-No puedo creer lo que mis oídos están oyendo-contestó Eli asombrada.

-Ni los míos-siguió Shar.

-Ni los míos también-dijo una voz muy familiar.

Lily puso mala cara y vio hacia sus nuevas ex amigas.

-Evans, oh Lily. Me alegra saber que piensas eso de mi-siguió él poniéndose melodramático.

-¡Cállate Potter!

-Me callaré si sales conmigo, ¿si?-puso cara de cordero degollado.

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no.

-Esa no es una razón.

-¡Potter! ¿Puede dejarme en paz?-tampoco esperó respuesta.-¿Sabes lo que eres? Un niñato infantil, que no estudia nada, pero tiene la suficiente memoria como para sacar buena nota. Un egocéntrico y un idiota que se cree el ombligo del mundo. Vale eres un poco guapo, lo reconozco pero eso no te da derecho a meterme en mi vida, maldito gusano. ¿Y sabes lo mejor? Mi vida era mucho, muchísimo mejor sin estar tu. Espero que uno de estos días encuentres la puerta de salida, imbécil.

James se quedó callado, no esperaba esa contestación.

Espero a que Lily dejara de mirarlo como si quisiera matarlo por encima de todo.

Lily…

La chica que lo enloquecía.

Por la que había cambiado, por la que había logrado cosas.

La que lo había pisado, atropellado y matado tan solo con su mirada.

Aunque él continuara levantándose, ella continuaría pisándole. Y sabía que no aguantaría toda la vida y sabía que ella toda la vida seguiría haciéndolo.

Decidió desplomarse y que nada le importase.

Solo y abandonado.

Lily…

-Escucha Potter, puede que seas irresistible para los mapaches pero para mí no-contestó Lily.

-No sabía que los mapaches tuvieran tan buen gusto-esa era la última contestación que daría…No podía más.

Él era el causante de tantos errores.

Incontables.

¿Pero no todo ser humano debe tener una segunda oportunidad?

Él sabía tantas cosas.

Y no quería saberlas. Deseaba por una vez en su vida, liberarse de cosas que no quería recordar.

Desparece…

Lo que Sirius sentía realmente. La mujer a la que había amado durante 5 años y a la que todavía no había olvidado. Y tal vez nunca lo hiciera.

Desaparece…

Remus y cierta pelirroja. Ese amor que siempre habían compartido y que en su momento llegó a algo más… ¿Se puede olvidar un sentimiento profundo para siempre?¿Para toda tu vida?

Desaparece…

Las extrañas cartas de Peter, en las que ponían ciertos símbolos que ni él mismo comprendía. El amor hacia Elsa que había bajado. ¿Puedes dejar que querer a alguien que has amado tanto tiempo?

Desaparece...

Desaparece…

Por favor…Que me envuelva la nada y que desaparezca por fin…

…

Lily entraba en la sala común.

No entendía el repentino cambió de actitud de Potter. Como si le pasara algo, había corrido escaleras arriba.

Shar y Eli preocupadas lo siguieron.

Contempló su sala.

Estaba totalmente vacía salvo por Elsa, que dormía dejando caer algunos cabellos dorados sobre su bello rostro.

Tenía una nota en la mano, que si la vista no le fallaba ponía su nombre.

Lily se acercó y se la quitó delicadamente.

_Para Lily:_

_Una rosa solo es una flor, hasta que llega un príncipe y la vuelve poesía._

_Todo el mundo espera ese príncipe._

_Elsa_

Admiraba la escritura de Elsa, pero a veces no entendía sus frases. Tal vez tendría que reflexionar sobre ellas.

Se sentó frente al fuego y contempló las ardientes llamas, lentamente cerró los ojos y sus precauciones de los últimos minutos desaparecieron…

Al igual que las de otros.

Porque todo pasa cuando es de noche.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

28 reviews! Puff, no me lo creo! Si esto es un sueño por favor que nadie me despierte, jeje.

Pobre James…Me da pena y todo.

Jaja bueno como ahora son las 12 de la mañana y tengo que hacer muchas cosas jeje, vamos al grano! Reviews!

**BridgeMoony:** Hey! Jaja, gracias Bri jajaja no hace falta que me pidas perdón. Ya estás perdonada. El otro día te recuperé la contraseña, jajaj , necesitaba ponerlo. Ah! Y para con tantos halagos que me pongo colorada, jaja, Besssssssssssssos! TKM!

**Xaica:** Hola mi niña! Pues me alegro de que te guste tanto! No soy nada del otro mundo jeje pero se hace lo que se puede. Espero que te gustara mucho este cap. Y tienes razón pobre Lily, pero tengo que decirlo…Lily no, James! Pobre! Jajaja Besos! TKMMMM!

**Maria:** Hola Maria! Pues me llamo Eli jeje (Alba para las listas de clases)(Desgraciadamente ¬¬ jeje) A mi también me encanta la oreja de vang gogh! Y soy de Galicia jeje y tu? Bueno espero que te gustará el capitulo! Besosssssssssss!

**Flor Black:** Hola preciosa! Gracias por tu review! No sé…tal vez sea un poco largo, juzga este por ti misma! Jeje Pues nada solo era eso. Que muchoooos muchoooos besos! Y que te quiero muuuuuuuuucho!

**Sandra Malfoy:** Sandrita! Mi nena preferida! (de todas las nenas que tengo jaja ) Se que ahora bueno, ahora no, pero mañana estás en el concierto del Canto del Loco que suerte!Que pena que tu maleta sea tan pequeña, si no a lo mejor me metía!Pásatelo bien! Y que te guste este capi! Bessosos mi niña! Tkkkkm!

**Desiré**: Desi! Jaja, cuanto tiempo! Hace mucho que no hablamos, espero que es eso cambie! Jeje, y nada que te quiero mucho yq eu gracias por dejarme un review! Bessos y Abrazos!

**Key-Kay:** Hola! Leer tus reviews se ha convertido en mi afición favorita! Me alegra que te guste tanto! Jaja, yo no comparo mi ff con el de Henar…el de ella es mejor, jeje . Te caíste! Jajaja, ya estoy viendo la escena, pobre…. Jajaja. Bueno se me echa el tiempo encima jeje, espero que te pases por el msn más a menudo para que me sigas contando tu vida! Bessos! TK!

**Mariah-Ginny: **Hola! Jaja, como me he reído con tu review! Jaja, lo se mi niña, Lucius Malfoy es y será un infanticida toda su diabólica vida, jejee, tienes razón: Pobre Eva! Yo lo pasaría fatal esperando mi casa! Jajajaajaj, si si me estrujé la cabeza para hacer la escena de los chicos jaja, al final salió bien que es lo que cuenta, jeje menos mal! Bueno eso es todo! Que te quiero con locura! Jajaj y que se que estás enamorada de mi jaja y yo de ti jajaj pero es un amor de hermanas jajaja. Bueno sis! Tk!

**Mireya Taylor Granger: **Jajaa Miry! My angel, jaja, cuanto me alegro de que sigas pasándote por aquí! Y tranquila que aquí va la siguiente parte! Espero que te guste mucho mucho mucho! Ah! Y no seas demasiado dura contigo misma, tu ya me entiendes. Pronto sacaré la peli jajaja, estreno en el 2011 jajaja, bueno Miry bessssssos! TKKKKKM!

Anna: Saline wapísima! Jeje, ya casi tengo listo nuestro ff, estoy contentísima! Gracias por tu review, jaja, que mala con James, ¿es que nadie quiere a James? Debo de ser la única que le tiene cariño jeje. Jaja Eli es fantástica, jaja, si ella, yo no, jajaj, debiste de equivocarte de tecla, yo soy fanática, jajaja, James # 1 jaja. Bueno cariño que te adoro cantidad. Besos!

**MabruBlack:** Que bien, que bien! Te pasaste! Que bien! Jajaja, me alegra tanto tanto, jeje, con lo que me gustó a mi tu ff! Jaja, a mi también me encantan la música me pareció buena idea, jeje. A ver si te gusta este capítulo, jaja, espero no defraudarte! Besos! Tk!

**Ladys-fantasy:** Te he dicho alguna vez que me encanta tu nick? Jaja, pues ahora te lo digo, me encanta! Jaja igual que tu ff! Jaja "Ligar aprobar", jaja has captado el significado profundo de los merodeadores me alegro mucho! Jaja por cierto uya estás haciendo otro ff que a mi si que me gusta como escribes : Besos wapísima! Tk!

**Sarah-Weasley-Granger: **¿CoOoOoOoOomo? Que has ido a ver a Idaira y a Sergio o, joooo me estás dando una envidia, jaja, T-T yo también quería ir T-T T-T T-T, pero bueno jaja me alegro por ti! Sarita, todos sabemos que estás como una cabra, solo hay que leer los cacho review que me dejas, jaja. Por fin! Alguien que pillo el chiste de la Hufflepuff, jaja, nadie lo había pillado. Que bien me conoces! Jaja ten cuidado con "el postres" Besos! Te quiero!

**Lila-Dogwood:** Hi my precioso baby! Jajaja, me alegra tanto que vayamos a hacer un fan fic juntas, jaja, tu yo, jaja, tu y yo, ¡que emoción! Y además me alegra que te guste mi ff! Espero ver un review tuyo! Besoss cari! TKM!

Ay! Que alegría!

Cuantos lectores! Que alegría T-T (estoy llorando de alegría)

Bueno esperad el siguiente capítulo de Lo que te conté mientras te hacías la dormida, jeje que se titula:

"Una nota, una sonrisa y una lágrima"

Os quiero a todos!

oO €£Î ßÎ Oo


	4. Una nota, una sonrisa y una lágrima

**Disclaimer:** Nada de lo que reconozcáis es mió y …bueno el royo de siempre.

**Nota de la autora:** ¡Aloha a todos! Sé que he tardado una barbaridad en escribir este capítulo y estaba pensando una buena excusa, pero he pensado: -Nada, nada, ¡la verdad por delante!

¡Soy una vaga! Jaja, yo escribo este ff en una libreta y a veces me da pereza pasarlo al ordenador…¡No me mateis!¡Soy humana!

Solo eso, ¡aquí va el capítulo! ¡Que os guste mucho!

_A mi mejor amiga Sole, por estar ahí y apoyarme por siempre jamás. ¡Te quiero!_

**Capítulo 4: Una nota, una sonrisa y una lágrima**

Una suave brisa, entraba por la ventana de la sala común de Gryffindor. Comenzó a acariciar suavemente el rostro de la bella chica, del reluciente cabello rojo. Un sonido hizo que perezosamente se frotara los radiantes ojos verdes. Antes de darse cuenta, el pequeño cuento de hadas del sueño, ya había desaparecido del todo.

- Lily, Lily despierta- le susurró la agradable voz al oído.

- Mmmm...-la pelirroja comenzó a abrir con calma los ojos. Consiguió articular un monosílabo a pesar del "gran" dolor de cabeza que la amenazaba. Consiguió ver que un chico la miraba. Rápidamente se levantó, presionando su camiseta que estaba levemente levantada. Al ver al chico que la acechaba puso, sin apenas disimular, mala cara. Era Dan, un chico de sexto, tenía los ojos verdes esmeralda, de un tono distinto a los de ella. Un moreno penetrante. Siempre intentaba quedar bien con ella, pero en palabras de los merodeadores sería directamente llevársela "a probarla un rato" Lily estaba convencidísima que si salía con él, no sería la relación de su vida. Y tampoco deseaba caer en las redes de aquel "Indiana Jones", o mejor dicho, "Capullo Jones"

- Ah, Dan- comenzó ella sonriendo falsamente-. Buenos días...

-¡Buenos días Lily!-siguió él mirándole la parte inferior de arriba abajo, pero de nuevo, se detuvo en sus piernas.

Lily lo miró y rápidamente, bajó la mirada hacia sus piernas. Su túnica se le había subido, entonces mostraba el comienzo de su falda, que era bastante corta y mostraba sus atractivas piernas.

Inmediatamente, los colores llegaron a su cara. Lily se incorporó, tapándose con el primer cojín que logró ver.

-¡Eh! No pienses nada raro, que no he visto nada-dijo Dan defendiéndose, mientras usaba toda su potencia para ligar.

Lily hizo una mueca y se levantó.

-Si ya y yo nací ayer, ¿no?-Dan se encogió de hombros-. Vale, no digas nada, ¿qué hora es?

-Creo que la hora de desayunar y luego visitar a nuestro abuelito Dumbledore-contestó una voz desde la escalera.

Lily sonrió, Eli bajaba de la escalera mientras apretaba una trenza. Llegó a donde se situaban Dan y Lily. Primero miró a Dan, de arriba abajo, exactamente dos veces y luego miró hacia Lily negando con la cabeza. Lily le golpeó suavemente en el hombro.

-¿Qué tal Dan?-preguntó Eli sonriendo falsamente, pero solo lo notó Lily.

-Bien-respondió Dan-. ¿Y tu?

-Estoy cansada-se frotó la cara y bostezó.

Dan se acercó a Eli y la cogió por la cintura mientras sonreía.

-¿Y eso, ¿Qué te pasa preciosa mía?

-Pues-se soltó de Dan-. Entre que ayer no dormí demasiado, por razones de adolescentes-miró de reojo a Lily-. Y que los de la habitación de abajo, no paraban de hacer de gritar unas cosas. Pero, después de todo, bien.

Lily se tapó los ojos con la mano, mientras intentaba no reírse.

-Bueno…-se dirigió a Lily-. ¿Vamos a desayunar?-no esperó respuesta y la cogió del brazo-. Adiós Dan.

Salieron del retrato de la Señora Gorda apresuradamente.

-¿Nos dará tiempo de desayunar?-preguntó Lily mirando cara abajo.

-Si, tenemos tiempo de sobra.

El silencio se apoderó de la escena. Lily comenzó a sentirse culpable de lo que había dicho la noche anterior.

¿De verdad Potter se merecía aquello? No estaba segura…Sintió una gran angustia en su interior. Necesitaba volver en el tiempo, pero era imposible borrar lo que había hecho.

-¡Vale! ¡Lo reconozco, ayer me pasé tres mil pueblos! ¡Pero deja de pensar y di algo!-gritó Lily hacia Eli que se asustó.

-Bueno…En realidad estaba pensando que, que habría para desayunar, pero me alegro que lo reconozcas-Eli sonrió amistosamente-. Pero antes de pensar en desayunar, debemos ir a la enfermería.

Lily alzó una ceja, ¿el primer día del curso y ya había alguien en la enfermería? Podía ser Ferrer, pero…¿el primer día?¡No podía ser tan patoso!

-¿Quién está en la enfermería? No me digas que Ferrer, ¿ya el primer día?

Eli rió y la miró con "cara maligna" y sonrió.

Lily abrió los ojos.

-Idiota-Lily le había leído el pensamiento a su amiga, quería llevársela a la enfermería, ¡a ella! Solo porque había reconocido que se había pasado…-. ¡Siempre igual! ¡¿Nunca puedo rectificar!

Eli pensó un momento. La miró.

-No.

Lily se echó a reír y Eli la siguió a los escasos segundos. Ambas entraron en el gran Comedor, que ya tenía a bastantes alumnos, que desayunaban lentamente.

-La verdad-siguió Lily-. Es que he estado pensando que si yo fuera James, me sentiría muy mal, creo yo.

-Muy bien Lily-contestó la morena indiferente-. Si piensas y todo.

Lily le dio en la cabeza mientras sonreía.

Se sentaron a desayunar, las deliciosas tostadas, pastelillos, etc. De nuevo estaban en casa… (N/A: Y me pregunto yo…¿No había Cola-cao? ¡¡Si es imprescindible! Jajajaja )

-Rach-Lily llamaba bastantes veces a Eli, por su segundo nombre; Rachel-. ¿Dónde están los demás?

La chica se encogió de hombros.

-Ni idea, no los he visto, ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Acaso quieres encontrarte con James para pedirle perdón? ¿Acaso me equivoco?

Lily suspiró.

- No, no, no te equivocas ¿Qué? ¿Contenta?

Eli sonrió calidamente.

-Al cien por cien.

Oyeron un murmullo a lo lejos, varios alumnos de Slytherin comenzaron a entrar por la puerta, ciertos Gryffindors los seguían desde muy cerca.

Eva, Elsa, Shar, Peter, Sirius y Remus entraban lanzándoles miradas a "la mesa enemiga"

Lily le hizo una señal a Eli y se levantó. Fue caminando hacia Sirius, que coqueteaba con una inocente chica de cuarto.

-Black-lo llamó ella.

-Evans, ¿no ves que estoy ocupado?-le contestó este, de manera descortés.

Lily puso una mano en su cintura.

-Claro, el señor siempre está ocupado. Con la chica de Ravenclaw, con aquella morena de Slytherin, aquella tan…estúpida de Hufflepuff, la pelirroja de…¿era de Ravenclaw? ¡Ah! Y no olvidemos aquella chica tan mona, que venía de intercambio de Beauxbatons, pero yo creo que me olvido a alguien.

La chica que estaba con Sirius puso mala cara y dándole un pequeño golpe, en el estomago, se fue.

-¡Clarisse!-gritó Sirius, se giró hacia Lily-. Tu Evans, ¿nunca mantendrás tu bocaza cerrada?

-No voy a contestar porque si no…¿Dónde está Potter?-la chica frunció el ceño.

-Campo de quidditch-respondió al instante-. No tenía ganas de desayunar y se fue para allí.

Lily asintió pero Sirius la detuvo. La examinó abiertamente. Finalmente la cogió por el mentón y bruscamente la obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

-No sé que vio en ti, le gustas demasiado.

Lily le aguantó la mirada, pero vio a Eva que se reía con Elsa, mientras Remus les contaba algo.

-¿Y tu que viste en ella?

Sirius giró la cabeza y vio a Elsa, que sonreía. Ni siquiera se fijó en Eva, solo en Elsa. ¿Lily sabía lo de Elsa? ¿Sus sentimientos? ¿O era a Eva a quien se dirigía?

Comenzó a observar a Elsa, las manos comenzaron a sudarle y lentamente un deseo de acercarse a la chica, le era cada vez más profundo.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué él?

Pero la verdadera pregunta, era: ¿Por qué ella?

Peter y Elsa habían comenzado a salir desde el curso anterior.

Sirius cerró los ojos imaginando aquella escena, que le destrozó por fuera…y por dentro.

Flash Back 

Sirius estaba sentado en la grada de los campos de quidditch. Ese día se encontraba realmente extraño.

Notaba que su mundo, ya no era su mundo y que sus amigos, eran seres extraños que se habían colado en su vida, sin su permiso.

Oyó un leve ruido a su alrededor, decidió saber que era. Siempre había sido una persona muy curiosa.

-Ehm Peter…¿A dónde me llevas?-preguntaba una dulce voz que le resultaba familiar.

Esa voz…¿Era ella?

Comenzó a avanzar cada vez más rápido por la grada, deseando que no fuese él, ni, sobre todo, ella.

Pero sus temores, habían acertado.

Peter cogía de la mano a Elsa y le sonreía como nunca.

Peter Pettigrew, siempre había sido el que tenía menos éxito de los merodeadores, pero, muchas chicas lograban sentirse atraídas por aquel "casi rubio", bajito, tímido pero romántico de Peter.

-Eh…Elsa, escúchame, desde…eh…-Peter no sabía como declararse.

Sirius sintió una punzada de ira, ¡su amigo, ¡era su amigo! No podía creer que le estuviera haciendo aquello.

Ante de sus ojos Peter, se declaró a la única mujer, que había conseguido querer, amar, de verdad.

Y ante sus ojos…desaparecía de su alcance…

Fin Flash Back 

Sirius se dio rápidamente la vuelta, para preguntarle a cierta pelirroja, a quien se refería exactamente.

Pero ya no estaba.

Así que no tuvo, más remedio que sentarse, y observar a una rubia…que extrañamente lo enloquecía.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily comenzaba a ver la puerta del campo de quidditch.

En su cabeza, flotaban miles de ideas que no lograba comprender aunque, pusiera todo su empeño.

-¿¡Que le digo!-pensaba ella-. "Hola James, perdona por lo que hice ayer, pero es que no lo puedo evitar, porque eres más imbécil que Black y Pettigrew juntos" Ehm…Mejor no. Eh…¿¡Y si me pongo a llorar y le digo que me había dado un golpe en la cabeza! Dios….Parezco una idiota…

Entró en el campo de quidditch, pero no logró verlo. Buscó en los vestuarios, pero tampoco estaba.

Lo vio al salir del campo de quidditch, estaba tumbado debajo de un árbol. Lily pensó mientras se acercaba.

-¿Y Ahora que hago? Me estoy muriendo de miedo-tan solo unos pasos y estaba a su lado-. ¡Bueno ya está! ¡A la mierda ¡¡Me dejo llevar y que pase lo que tenga que pasar!

Se acercó hasta estar rozando el árbol con el brazo.

-Potter…-lo llamó.

-¿Eh?-abrió los ojos-Ah, eres tú.

Lily comenzaba a estar incomoda.

-Eh…Yo venía a decirte-dijo entrecortadamente.

-¿Lo que? ¿Qué soy un estúpido arrogante? Tranquila, ya me lo has dicho-contestó él sin mirarla a la cara.

Lily se mordió el labio.

-No…Solo venía a pedirte perdón, estuvo mal lo que te dije-siguió-. Pero Malfoy me puso verdaderamente de los nervios…Bueno, pues solo era. Lo siento mucho de verdad. No…No soy tan mala, como parece.

James la miró. Se incorporó rápidamente.

-¿Qué pasaría si no te perdonara Evans?-Lily sintió que tenía un nudo en la garganta, ¡le había llamado Evans!-. Siempre me ridiculizas, nunca me valoras. ¿Qué pretendes conseguir? ¿Qué te deje en paz? Muy bien…lo has conseguido.

Lily notaba su respiración entrecortada, ¡no quería llorar!

-Nunca pensé decir esto…-dijo James con seriedad-. Pero…yo abandono.

Lily asintió con la cabeza baja, no quiso ver más.

Se dio, rápidamente la vuelta, no quería que la viera llorar.

Si llorar, ¡Y además por ese imbécil que no vale la pena! Lo odiaba, odiaba a James Potter, ¿por qué le hacía aquello?

-No…-pensaba ella-. No le odio, ese es el problema. ¡Joder! ¡Me he enamorado de ese idiota! –se pasó la mano por los ojos.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo, veía como el reloj daba las diez, no podía mirar atrás. Allí se encontraba él, no podía verla así…

Notó un roce en el brazo, vio como el moreno, la adelantaba. Ya no le importaba, ya no la deseaba, simplemente, ya no la quería.

Pero de repente, un pequeño papel cayó de su bolsillo cuando este ya se había internado en el castillo.

Lily lo cogió delicadamente. Parecía una carta, pero estaba demasiado gastada para serlo.

La pelirroja continuó caminando mientras observaba el pequeño papel "misterioso"

No era una cotilla, ni le interesaba lo más mínimo lo que ponía; pero debía confesar que ardía en deseos de leerla.

Miró cara los lados, para ver si nadie la observaba.

Con las manos sudando, lo abrió y comenzó a leer.

"_Hogwarts_

_23 de Enero de 1972_

_Lily:_

_No llores, porque si lloras me muero._

_No sé que hago escribiéndote, preferiría decírtelo en persona, pero creo que, tal vez, ya sabría tu respuesta._

_Por eso aunque, nunca he sido bueno escribiendo, por lo menos lo intento por ti._

_Últimamente he visto, que lo pasas mal por mi culpa._

_Nunca he sido lo suficientemente bueno contigo._

_Lo sé._

_Cuando te declaraste, no sabía como responderte. ¡En serio pensé que estabas de broma! Como tantas otras veces…_

_No supe ver, que tu, la chica de mi vida. Te me estabas declarando debajo del viejo roble._

_Que estúpido fui._

_Solamente que, te quiero._

_Te deseo._

_Te amo._

_Ya lo he dicho, por eso, necesito que te olvides de mi._

_No puedo estar viendo, como la persona más importante que he conocido, sufre por mi culpa._

_Por eso, te pido que me olvides._

_No he sido capaz de hacerte feliz…_

_Tu te mereces a alguien mejor, se que Richard Collough te consoló cuando yo no pude. Sé que te quiere, no puedo impedirlo. _

_Le doy las gracias por algo, que no he sido capaz de hacer._

_No merezco ninguna oportunidad más._

_No quiero que estés triste por mi._

_Lily…_

_No llores, porque si lloras me muero._

_Olvídame, por favor._

_Aunque yo no pueda._

_Te querré siempre._

_James Potter"_

Lily cerró la carta y tragó saliva. La leyó dos veces más.

Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y no era capaz de detenerlas.

¿Potter había guardado aquella carta, todo aquel tiempo?

No lo podía creer…

La carta era…preciosa.

Se apoyó en la pared y cerró los ojos.

-¡Buenos días señorita Evans!-dijo una amable voz detrás de ella, que hizo que abriera los ojos, de repente.

-Pro…¡Profesor Dumbledore!-articuló Lily atónita-.¿Pero usted no, nos citó a las diez de la mañana?¿Qué hace aquí, si son las diez y media?

-Es que me entretuve en el desayuno-respondió él-. Voy a prohibir unos bollos tan ricos, cuando pruebas uno te enganchas. Pero no pasa nada, porque lleguemos tarde, todos somos humanos.

Lily sonrió, el profesor Dumbledore siempre le había recordado a su propio abuelo. Calmado, distraído y muy tranquilo y sabio.

Al estar a su lado se sentía más tranquila, relajada, como si, tan solo, con su presencia fuera necesaria para tranquilizar a una persona.

-¿Y qué tal usted, señorita Evans?-preguntó él, aunque parecía estar en cualquier lugar de la tierra, menos en aquel.

-Bien, bien-mintió Lily-. Bueno, no. Un poco preocupada y a la vez un poco confundida, ¿nunca se siente así?

Dumbledore la miró unos segundos.

-No me diga más, señorita Evans. Sé lo que se siente. ¡Ah mire! Estamos llegando-continuó Dumbledore con alegría-. Aunque, si permite a este viejo darle un consejo. Se lo daría encantado.

Lily asintió con la cabeza, estaba intrigada por lo que le diría.

-La falta de valor es el miedo, Lily. No te engañes a ti misma, no lo hagas, porque sería el mayor error que cometas en tu vida. No te mientas, Lily.

Lily lo miró con la boca abierta, ¿Se refería a…?...¿Acaso había...?

-¿Qué quiere…-preguntó ella, pero inmediatamente fue interrumpida por Narcisa Black. Una rubia despampanante que conseguía todo lo que quería, con chasquear los dedos. Y al parecer, aquel curso, su objetivo era Malfoy, "El pistolero andante" como lo llamaba Elsa, cuando lo veía.-. decir…?

-¡Profesor Dumbledore!-exclamó la chica-. ¡Por fin, ha llegado! ¡Nos empezábamos a preocupar!

Dumbledore carraspeó antes de hablar. Narcisa Black, nunca le había caído demasiado bien.

-Si, perdone señorita Black y perdonad los demás. Es que este viejo no tiene la memoria como antes-se excusó Dumbledore.

Los demás le sonrieron, el director se puso enfrente de la estatua y pronunció, abriendo sus manos:

-Restaurante chino.

La estatua comenzó a girar dando paso a una escalera, Shar, Elsa y Eli no pudieron contener una carcajada al oír la "extraña contraseña"

Dumbledore se limitó a sonreír, hizo una pequeña reverencia, para que los alumnos subieran a su despacho.

Comenzaron a subir, primero (N/A: Como no…¬¬) Narcisa, que miraba a Dumbledore como si hubiera salido de una película de la edad media. James y Lily tropezaron al subir, Lily se puso un poco roja, más de lo normal, y James miraba hacia el techo…

-Menuda parejita-murmuró Dumbledore.

Shar antes de subir, se paró y alzó una ceja.

-¿Restaurante Chino?

-Minerva me lo recomendó. Me encanta, está muy rica. Me gusta mucho comer con palillos-respondió jugueteando con sus dedos.

Ella le correspondió con una sonrisa y ambos subieron.

El despacho de Dumbledore era un lugar acogedor y tranquilo, pero incomodaba a los alumnos, porque…¿Quién quiere estar en el despacho del director para que te de trabajo?

Dumbledore, ajeno a todo aquello, dejó unos sobres, encima de la mesa, para que lo recogieron. Él se sumergió en su mundo, mientras acariciaba a su preciado fénix, Fawkes.

Todos cogieron el suyo y al cabo de unos segundos, suspiros y sonrisas flotaron en el aire.

Dumbledore los vio y finalizó mientras cogía un viejo libro.

-Ahora que ya saben sus tareas, ya pueden retirarse. Comenzaran esta tarde…Todo el material que necesiten, no duden en pedirlo. Gracias a todos.

Se oyó un ruido sordo, que hizo que todas las cabezas se giraran. Lily Evans le había dado un golpe a una estantería, haciendo caer diversos libros al suelo.

-¡Joder!-había dicho antes de tirar el papel al suelo y desaparecer por la escalera.

-Que buen carácter tiene esa chica…-comentó Dumbledore sonriendo.

Elsa se acercó al papel que su amiga había tirado, leyó lentamente la letra dorada que decía: _"James Potter-Diseño del lugar"_

Se encogió de hombros hacia Eva, Shar y Eli. A todas ellas, sorprendentemente, les había tocado la tarea del espectáculo.

…………

Más tarde, en la hora de la comida, todos los alumnos comentaban, emocionados, lo que tendrían que hacer o en lo que podrían ayudar. Ejem…¿Todos? En realidad no…Lily no había aparecido en toda la mañana. La idea de trabajar de sol a sol, con James Potter…la ponía de los nervios.

-¿Y Lils?-preguntó Shar probando unos deliciosos trozos de chocolate.

Todas se encogieron de hombros.

-Estará torturando un conejo, yo que sé-respondió Elsa sonriendo.

Todas ahogaron una carcajada. Después de todo, a Lily no le haría ni pizca de gracia, que hablaran así de ella.

Los merodeadores raramente estaban en silencio y escuchaban todo lo que decían las chicas. Esperaban que por una vez, se dejaran de chorradas y dijeran algo realmente interesante.

-¿Qué lees Rach?-preguntó Shar viendo como su amiga estaba sumergida en un libro bastante gordo.

Eva alzó una ceja. Eli dejó el libro y sonrió.

-¿Rach?-preguntó Eva extrañada.

-Es mi segundo nombre: Elisabeth Rachel Mathews. Y por abreviar me llaman Rach o Eli.

-Vale, vale-rió Shar-. ¿Pero que lees?

Eli rió y les enseñó la carátula.

-Pablo Neruda. "20 poemas de amor y una canción desesperada" Empecé a leerlo este verano y…-la chica suspiró. Los merodeadores agudizaron el oído-. Es increíble. Realmente increíble. Me encantaría tener un hombre así, él era romántico, pasional. Simplemente excitante…

Elsa le cogió el libro y comenzó a leer la contraportada.

-Así que poemas…-dijo Elsa-. ¿Tu favorito?

Eli pensó detenidamente.

-Sería un gran debate entre la canción desesperada y el poema número quince. Pero al final elegiría el poema número quince.

Elsa abrió el libro y lo busco.

-¿Este de "Me gustas cuando callas"?-preguntó Elsa. Shar se acercó para leerlo.

Eli asintió y cerró los ojos. Ante la sorpresa de todos, comenzó a recitar.

_-"Me gustas cuando callas porque estás como ausente,  
y me oyes desde lejos, y mi voz no te toca.  
Parece que los ojos se te hubieran volado  
y parece que un beso te cerrara la boca."_

"Como todas las cosas están llenas de mi alma  
emerges de las cosas, llena del alma mía.  
Mariposa de sueño, te pareces a mi alma,  
y te pareces a la palabra melancolía." 

"Me gustas cuando callas y estás como distante.  
Y estás como quejándote, mariposa en arrullo.  
Y me oyes desde lejos, y mi voz no te alcanza:  
déjame que me calle con el silencio tuyo."

"Déjame que te hable también con tu silencio  
claro como una lámpara, simple como un anillo.  
Eres como la noche, callada y constelada.   
Tu silencio es de estrella, tan lejano y sencillo."

"Me gustas cuando callas porque estás como ausente.   
Distante y dolorosa como si hubieras muerto.  
Una palabra entonces, una sonrisa bastan.  
Y estoy alegre, alegre de que no sea cierto." 

(N/A: Tenía que ponerlo de esta manera, ya que si no, quedaría demasiado largo. ¡Ah! Y por cierto: ¡Viva Neruda! ¡El mejor poeta del mundo!)

Eli abrió los ojos y observó como Elsa y Shar se habían levantado para aplaudirla. Los colores rápidamente llegaron a su cara y no tuve más remedio que sonreír mientras se intentaba esconder detrás de la servilleta.

-¡Ya vale!-rió Eli risueña-. Tendríamos ya que empezar a preparar los bailes y todos eso-A Eli, Elsa, Shar y Eva, les había tocado: _"Tarea del espectáculo" _

Todas asintieron rápidamente, con la cabeza.

-A mi me encanta la idea de bailar y cantar-comentaba Eva sonriente-. ¿Qué tipos de bailes podemos hacer?

-¡De todo tipo! Yo estaba pensando en uno que animara a la gente a bailar, cuando ya estén un poco borrachos de más-siguió Shar sonriendo.

Elsa la miró como si fuera una total desconocida.

-¡Ah claro! Que buena idea, pero yo creo que lo mejor será hacer una conga hasta Hogsmeade. Y cuando lleguemos cantamos a todo pulmón "Arre Borriquito"-finalizó sarcásticamente Elsa.

Shar le dio un golpe en el hombro.

-Era una broma. B-R-O-M-A. ¡Amargada! Que eres una amargada-Shar le apuntaba con el dedo.

Elsa le echó la lengua, lo que hizo que ambas no pudieran contener la risa.

-Pues yo tengo unos CDs, ya sabéis, lo que contiene canciones que escuchan los muggles. Y le he pedido a Dumbledore que si podía hechizarlo y me ha dejado. Así, que si funcionan. Tengo en ellos unos temas muy buenos, ¿Queréis escucharlos?

-Si, si-dijeron todas al unísono.

- Y además veo que la gente ya se va, así que, tenemos el Gran Comedor para ensayar-comentó Eva viendo a todos lados.

Todas asintieron de nuevo.

-Entonces yo voy a por los CDs, ¡Vuelvo ahora!

Eli comenzó a correr y en pocos minutos llegó a la sala común. Estaba acostumbrada a llegar siempre tarde a clase y eso la hacía correr cada día.

Subió, rápidamente, a su cuarto. Le extrañó ver la puerta entreabierta, ya que normalmente solía estar cerrada.

Entró, despacio y vio que una chica estaba dentro.

Era morena y en opinión de cualquier chico que tenga menos de tres neuronas, estaba muy buena. Tenía una gran melena que le llegaba a los hombros. Se estaba acomodando su túnica, mientras se miraba al espejo y se peinaba. Vio a Eli en el reflejo del espejo.

-¡Hola!-Sus ojos marrones resaltaron a la luz, cuando la chica se dio la vuelta.

-¡¡Hola!-Eli correspondió, inmediatamente, al saludo-. Perdona, pero no te conozco. ¿Quién eres? Nunca te había visto por aquí.

La morena sonrió dulcemente.

-Me llamo Bridget Roggers, Bri, Bridge para los amigos. Soy nueva.

-¡Ah! Encantada Bridget-se acercó para darle dos besos-. Yo soy Elisabeth Mathews, me llaman Eli, Rach o Rachel por mi segundo nombre. (N/A: Jeje, quiero aclarar una cosilla, Rach se pronuncia como "/Reich/" Perdonad los que ya lo sabéis, es que el otro día me dijeron "/Rach/" como suena, jaja, y me empecé a reír de una manera. )

-Perdona si te he asustado, he llegado un poco tarde. Pensé que no habría nadie, por aquí.

Eli negó con la cabeza, en señal de que no se preocupara.

-No, tranquila. Bueno yo venía a por unos CDs para un espectáculo que estamos organizando-declaró la chica.

Eli se agachó y comenzó a buscar en su baúl, donde pondría los malditos CDs. Solo encontraba ropa, ropa y ropa.

Tras 20 de minutos de buscar, hasta debajo del colchón, los encontró.

-¡Por fin! Bueno Bridge, ¿te vienes?

La morena negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

-No, no. Tengo que colocar, aún, dos maletas más. Y luego debo ir a hablar con Dumbledore y todo ese royo…

-Entiendo. Bueno, si tienes tiempo, pásate, ¿vale?-finalizó sonriendo-. ¡Hasta luego!

-De acuerdo, ¡Bye!

Eli salió corriendo de la sala común, asustando a la Señora Gorda, sin perder tiempo, vio la hora que era.

-¡Dios mío!-pensó ella-. Entre tanto hablar, ¡ya ha pasado media hora! ¡Seguro que ya han empezado!

Bajó corriendo por la escaleras y ni siquiera se dio cuenta del escalón falso. El zapato quedó atrapado y Eli cayó por las escaleras precipitándose contra una columna. Pero antes de que se hiciera daño, alguien la cogió, en cuestión de segundos, en brazos.

La chica, que mantenía los ojos cerrados, se aferraba a la persona que la había salvado de un buen golpe.

Los abrió lentamente , observando que era un joven rubio de ojos plateados, que la miraba con preocupación por si le pasara algo.

-¿Eli estás bien?-preguntó el chico.

-¡Tom!-lo abrazó con más fuerza. Tom Seinfield era de séptimo, un curso por encima de el de la chica. Ravenclaw. Siempre habían sido amigos, desde que ella había entrado en Hogwarts. Era alto y jugaba en el equipo de quidditch de su casa, de cazador-. Gracias…

Eli se tocó la cabeza, justo donde se había dado el golpe. Un hilo de sangre, cayó por el delicado rostro de la joven.

-Tranquila, solo es una pequeña herida-le dijo mientras le ponía un pañuelo en la frente, para detener la sangre.

-Oh, Tom, gracias la verdad-pronunció la chica-. Me duele un poco la cabeza.

Tom asintió y presionó menos el pañuelo.

-Es normal, te has dado un golpe muy fuerte. Has caído rodando desde casi el piso de arriba-comentó Tom aún preocupado por ella-. Será mejor que te lleve a la enfermería.

-¿Podrás conmigo?-articuló Eli intentando sonreír.

-Pesas menos que una pluma, aún así, déjalo en manos de Hulk-contestó juntando los puños.

Eli comenzó a reír. Tom se alegró de ello.

-Debo recoger esos CDs-comenzó a agacharse para recogerlos-. Tengo que bailar otra vez, ¿sabías?

-Si, me lo dijeron Bob y Gylderoy-ella sonrió-. Pero déjame recogerlos a mi.

Ambos se pusieron a recoger los CDs, cuando sus manos se rozaron, ambos levantaron la mirada viendo el rostro del otro, a pocos centímetros del suyo.

Tom se ruborizó y se inclinó hacia atrás.

A Tom, Eli siempre le había gustado demasiado. Ella desde primero, siempre se había portado muy bien con él, ayudándole en todo.

Y en quinto por fin, estuvo apunto de conseguir declarase. Pero el pequeño Gary Prewet, de la misma edad que Eli, la conquistó antes.

Cuando empieza uno Hogwarts, de nuevo, debes hacer una lista de logros, que quieres conseguir.

Ella estaba en esa lista.

Y aquel año, lo volvería a intentar, estaba decidido.

Y lo mejor era que, aquella parecía la ocasión perfecta.

-Eli…comenzó temerario.

-Dime-respondió ella mirándole.

-Yo…Yo…Yo te…

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o

**Ejem…Este capítulo ha sido un poquillo triste, en algunas partes. Pero bueno en los próximos capítulos, ¡ya viene el cachondeo!**

**Y como ahora no se puede contestar a los rr de esta forma, pongo esto:**

A:

-_Xaica (Gracias mi niña, tk!)_

_-Gerulita Evans (Bienvenida preciosa!tk!)_

_-Flor Black (Gracias Ash! tk!)_

_-Lily-Kaligaris ( Gracias Lils!TKK!)_

_-IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs (Bienvenida cariño! Soy de Pontevedra tk!)_

_-Desiré (Te quiero nena! Gracias!)_

_-Lady´s fantasy (tkk sweety! Me encantaría conocerte )_

_-Ticapotter (Cariño! Gracias por pasarte!tk!)_

_-Key-Kay (Tk! Gracias por todo!)_

_-Sandra Malfoy ( gracias! Te quieroo!)_

_-May Tonks (Gracias por el rr! Tk!)_

_-Ignasi (Muchas gracias!Tk!)_

_-Sarah-Weasley-Granger (Te adoro!Thanks!Tk!)_

_-Effie-kaligaris( Gracias Eff! te quiero!)_

_-Bridge-Moony (Gracias baby! Te quiero mucho!)_

_-Yami (Gracias nena! Eres la mejor! TK!)_

_-Emperatriz-draconiana (Tibby! Gracias! Tk!)_

_-Mariah-Ginny (Te quiero cielo! Thanks!)_

_-Rock and roll (Yeah! Rock and roll! Gracias!)_

_-Rakel, la baby ( Muchas gracias!)_

_-Sharon! (Oh! Que te guste tu escena )_

_-¡Sole! (Thank you my best friend! Te adoroo! Te quierooo!)_

En realidad, esto parece un sueño: Woooooooooooow! o! 22 rr! TT!

¡Feliz Navidad atrasada! Y hasta el próximo capítulo (que prometo que será pronto)

¡Muchos besos!

Eli Rachel

P.D. Próximo capítulo: Romeo & Juliet


	5. Romeo & Juliet

Disclaimer: ¿Te crees que si fuera J.K.Rowling estaría publicando historias aquí, en vez de forrarme y comprarme una casa de la playa con mil o dos mil merodeadores? ¡Ja! Ya me gustaría…

_Dedicado a mis pequeñas…A mis enanas…¡A mis nabos! ¡Lils, Bri, Tibby y Effie! ¡Os quiero ! ¡Gracias por todo !_

Capítulo 5. Romeo & Juliet

_-Eli…comenzó temerario._

_-Dime-respondió ella mirándole._

_-Yo…Yo…Yo te…_

-Dime-continuó la chica observando la cara de preocupación de su "salvador"

-¡Eli!-gritó una voz familiar detrás de ella.

Los dos se giraron, Shar al ver que su amiga tardaba demasiado había querido saber donde estaba y había decidido ir a buscarla. Esta se acercaba deprisa a intentar ayudarla.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó la morena preocupada.

-Que soy la patosa más grande del mundo-respondió Eli un tanto avergonzada-. Bueno vale, primero Jerry Lewis (N/A: Jajaja se escribe así verdad?) y después yo.

-¿Quién?-preguntó Tom. Shar negó con la mirada y no hizo falta que contestara. Era Eli y sus "paridillas"

Eli se sentó en un banco de los alrededores. Les sonrió ante sus caras de preocupación.

-Estoy bien, de verdad. Anda iros. Ya voy yo a la enfermería.

-De eso nada. Tom acompáñala-replicó Shar, como siempre, controlando la vida ajena.

Tom asintió y se encaminó con la morena, mientras esta le dedicaba a su amiga un: _ Vale, mami _

La enfermería se localizaba a unos metros de corta distancia. Ella se apoyaba lentamente en su hombro, aspirando su aroma.

A él le gustaba como olía ella. Jazmín… Contuvo la idea de comenzar a besarla o simplemente, abrazarla.

Siempre se había planteado la idea de cómo su "amiga" reaccionaría si se declaraba. La notaba tan inalcanzable, tan perfecta… Parecía que estaba tan lejos de sus posibilidades, que solo podía dedicarse a mirarla, como quien observa una estrella, inalcanzable y con luz propia.

No podía ofrecerle nada que no tuviera, tan solo…amor… Pero si con eso bastara… Sabía que no era suficiente. La idea de ser insuficiente le atormentaba desde hacía años.

Ella…

Él…

No podía ser…Era uno de esos amores de adolescencia, que no se podían cumplir.

-¿Tom?-subió la mirada. Eli lo observaba impaciente, habían llegado. Aquel día tenía los ojos verdes brillantes-. Gracias por todo, ya puedo seguir sola.-le dedicó una sonrisa.

Este asintió y se despidió de ella haciendo un ademán con la mano. Ella era su Juliet y él podría ser Romeo.

No había ninguna familia enfrentada, pero él si que lo estaba…Se encontraba entre la espada y la pared…Y no sabía como coger la espada…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dos días de duro trabajo habían transcurrido rápidamente. Elsa se encontraba muy satisfecha de que por fin algo saliera bien.

La coreografía había sido complicada, pero nada que no fuera imposible. Eva, tras pasar por los primeros días se encontraba a gusto y se esforzaba en perfeccionar su estilo de bailar.

Shar comenzaba a encontrarse cansada, gastaba toda su energía en hacer reír a los demás y eso siempre es un problema.

Eli tras su aparatosa caída, se esforzaba para conseguir su meta: El baile. Pero la idea de hacer el ridículo, la asustaba hasta en lo más mínimo.

Hogwarts se daba la gran vida, mientras un par de alumnos se esforzaban por sacar adelante un espectáculo.

Y solo faltan, Lily y James. ¿Quién si no?

Ambos no habían sido capaces de "compenetrarse" en su trabajo. Lily detestaba estar en la misma habitación que él y él sacaba las palabras: Relación, novios, besarse y sexo en las pocas frases que dedicaba a la pelirroja, la cual quería comenzar una nueva fundación llamada: POTTY OTA –Potter O Te Tiras Ya O Te Ahogo

Lily Evans, estaba realmente de los nervios.

Tan solo faltaban unas escasas 6 horas para que empezara el "festival" y apenas tenían puesto nada.

-¡Vamos Potter!-gritaba la pelirroja desde el final del pasillo, llamando a un James que se encontraba escondido tras una pila de tela y otras diversas cosas…

-¡Claro! ¡Como tu no tienes que cargar nada de esto! ¡Y hala! ¡El pobre James tiene que llevar todo esto! ¡¡Es que no veo ni por donde voy!

Lily frunció el ceño, a la vez que se ponía sus manos en su delicada cintura.

-Pues como sigas escorándote, directamente a la mierda-le dedicó una de sus sonrisas más sarcásticas.

-Jo, jo, jo… ¿Te importa que no me tire al suelo? Es que debe de estar un poco frío-La chica se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando-. Como tu…

- Y como tu herramienta, durante un tiempo-James gruñó ante el comentario y continuó andando.

Ambos siguieron caminando. James, al no ver nada, debía guiarse por la sombra de Lily, que cada vez era más tenue.

Finalmente llegaron a lo que parecía ser un desván.

-Llena las cajas de lo que está ahí en el suelo-le ordenó Lily cuando la gran puerta, totalmente oxidada se abría ante ellos.

-¿Podías ayudar un poco no?-James le dirigió una mirada significativa.

-Como muy bien has dicho tú, podía.

James paró de recoger los pequeños adornos y cruzó los brazos enfrente de la pelirroja.

-¿Qué?-preguntó esta observando al moreno-. ¡Vamos Potty! No tenemos todo el día, la actuación es a la noche y aún tenemos que poner bastantes cosas.

-Pues hazlo tú.

-¿Cómo?-la pelirroja no daba crédito a lo que decía Potter. ¿¡Pero de que iba?

James se sentó en el suelo y sacó una snitch. Ante la atenta mirada de Lily comenzó a jugar con ella.

-¡Potter!

-¿Qué? Evans, se supone que el que tiene que estar enfadado soy yo. Pero tú te estás haciendo la ofendida. A mi ese aspecto nuevo de niña buena, no me cuela.

Era increíble como en un mísero segundo, James Potter, había roto todos sus esquemas. ¿Por qué le hacía eso a ella? Ella…Ella podía pedirle perdón. **Podía. **Pero claro… ¿Y donde dejaba el orgullo?

-Vale, vale… Te pido perdón, me he portado como una niña pequeña…-¡Un momento! ¡Lo había dicho! ¡En voz alta! ¡Eso no estaba en sus planes! Se giró rápidamente para ver la reacción del chico.

Este atónito se había dado un golpe con la propia snitch, la cual la sujetaba con la mano derecha (N/A: ¡Suuu mano! )

El moreno se levantó y se acercó de una manera, según Lily, un tanto sensual.

-Oh vamos Evans…Ya sé que te pongo a cien-le dio una palmadita en la cabeza-. No pasa nada gatita, estás perdonada.

-¿Gatita? ¿Cuándo me he perdido la boda?

James rió y le pellizco levemente la nariz, lo que hizo que la chica retrocedería a causa del ¡Tremendo escalofrío!

Lily se dio la vuelta y cogió una caja llena del suelo. Comenzaría a hablar de algo interesante para salir de aquella situación embarazosa.

-Nnngh…-¿Eh? ¿Qué había dicho? Lily… ¡Tranquilízate!

-¿Eh? Perdona, no te he entendido.

La pelirroja se dio la vuelta y le dedicó una de esas sonrisas que hacen atractiva a cualquier chica. ¡Ahora si diría una frase con sentido!

-Mi padre se ha dejado barba y a mi me ha dejado más sola que una cabra.

¿Cómo? ¿El que? ¿Qué había dicho? Como siempre era la última en saberlo…No creía que la frase tuviera un significado muy abundante. Había dicho algo que tan solo tendría sentido para los perros y su abuelo.

¡Pero gracias a dios, él comenzó a reírse!

-Ay Lily-¡Volvía a llamarla Lily!-. ¿Dónde están las chicas como tú?

Contuvo el impulso de contestar _ En los sanatorios _porque con las anteriores frases podría montar un diccionario alternativo.

-Bueno Peter, ¡digo Potter! ¿Nos vamos?

Este asintió con la cabeza mientras cogía las cajas del suelo. Lily le dejó un espacio para que pasara.

James empujó la puerta, pero esta permaneció inmóvil.

Le sonrió rápidamente a Lily, mientras seguía haciendo fuerza.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?-preguntó Lily lanzándole una media sonrisa atractiva.

-No, no. Yo puedo, tranquila. ¡Soy el capitán del equipo de quidditch!

-¡Oh! Muy bien, muy bien. Que la testosterona te acompañe-se apoyó en la pared.

El chico continuó empujando, pero sin éxito.

-Nada…Esto es imposible…Está cerrado con magia…Te lo digo yo.

-Anda Musculitos, fuera de ahí.

-¡Lily! Mira que yo no he podido…-le advirtió James cruzando los brazos.

Lily sonrió y giró suavemente el picaporte. La puerta se abrió lentamente hasta tocar la pared en el otro extremo.

- Y ¡voilá! Yo misma me sorprendo de mis dotes mágicas para abrir puertas.

-Pues mira que yo…-comenzó a protestar el chico.

-Si, si, Potter, luego si quieres abrimos mas puertas pero ahora tenemos que decorar el escenario-comentó sarcástica la pelirroja mientras le dejaba pasar.

-Ya bueno…

-¡Oh! ¡La hora! ¡Apúrate Potter!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un foco de luz iluminaba el frío escenario. Los profesores y los alumnos lo contemplaban expectantes mientras ciertas personas se preparaban al otro lado. Un murmullo de emoción recorrió todo el Gran Comedor cuando la gran tela de seda se apartó dejando ver a una pelirroja, la cual llevaba un maravilloso vestido que relucía en la oscuridad mientras su sonrisa hacía el resto.

El moreno que se encontraba junto a ella, saludaba a las chicas que gritaban a cada paso. Este se acercó más a la pelirroja.

-¿Y ahora me puedes explicar por que Narcisa Black no puede presentar el maldito espectáculo?-le susurró al oído.

-Porque según la princesa, tiene pánico escénico. ¡Vamos James! Como dice Eva…¡Valor al toro!

Se colocaron en el centro del escenario he hicieron un aspaviento con ambas varitas, exclamando: "_Sonorus_" Sus voces resonaron en la penumbra de la noche.

-Buenas noches-comenzó la chica.

-Si, si, querida Lily-la cogió de la mano. Esta le dirigió una mirada furiosa ¡Se aprovechaba de ella en el escenario! Se iba a comer la varita…-. ¿Cómo están ustedes?

Lily se tapó los ojos con la cara. ¡Potter la estaba dejando en ridículo! ¡¿Pero que era aquello! ¿"Potter Deluxe"?

-Eh si, James, déjalo. ¡Buenas noches a todos! ¡Nos encontramos aquí para organizar una despedida al honorable profesor Roggers! ¡Sentimos que tenga que dejarnos, profesor!

Hubo un pequeño aplauso caluroso mientras el profesor se ponía de pie para saludar. (N/A: El pobre se cree una estrella de cine…)

-¡Si señor!-la interrumpió James, de nuevo-. ¡Esa barba le queda estupendamente! ¿Dónde dejó la vieja?

El Gran Comedor estalló en risas, mientras James inflaba su ego cada vez más y más. Lily ocultó su media sonrisa y continuó hablando.

-Ja, ja, ja ¡Claro! ¡Por que tenía otra! Ja, ja, ja.-rió Lily, por primera vez, "cogiendo el chiste"

Podría haberse oído un grillo cantando a lo lejos, todos pendientes de la locura de la pelirroja que se secaba las lágrimas, mientras, James Potter, se revolvía el pelo, pensando que ese no había sido de sus mejores chistes…¡Pero que loca estaba la pelirroja!

-Vale, cariño-declaró mientras la cogía por los hombros-. Serán exactamente tres actuaciones…¡Y comenzamos con…! ¡_"Because of you", _Shar y Eli!

Una música melancólica sonó a los lejos. Una morena de asombrosos ojos azules fue iluminada. Tenía síntomas de haber estado llorando, lo que hacía la canción con mayor realismo. Llevaba un pantalón pirata y una camiseta corta que hacía resaltar su figura. Se sentó en el suelo y juntó las rodillas contra su pecho, comenzando a cantar.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did _

_I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery _

_I will not break the way you did _

_You fell so hard _

_I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far _

Se habían dejado espacios entre las mesas para que los alumnos comenzaran a bailar con sus respectivas parejas. Pero ni un alma se movía. Tal vez, por que estaban demasiado pendientes de Shar o simplemente abundaban mas tímidos que atrevidos.

Shar se levantó y se acercó hasta el final del escenario y comenzó a bailar de una manera sensual, mientras seguía cantando.

_Because of you _

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk _

_Because of you _

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt _

_Because of you _

_I find it hard to trust _

_Not only me, but everyone around me _

_Because of you _

_I am afraid _

Shar quedó en penumbra mientras el foco iluminaba a la otra chica, que entraba en aquel momento. Eli comenzó a andar delicadamente, fijándose en cada uno de sus pasos. Su vestido bañado de plata y sus ojos llorosos llamaron la atención del publico. Se sentó en el mismo en el cual había estado Shar. En la misma postura.

_I lose my way _

_And it's not too long before you point it out _

_I cannot cry _

_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes _

_I'm forced to fake, a smile, a laugh_

_Every day of my life _

_My heart can't possibly break _

_When it wasn't even whole to start with_

Siguiendo los pasos de Shar, Eli se levantó y comenzó a bailar sensualmente, ante la atenta mirada de "su" público. Lo que ella no sabía y nadie había parecido notarlo es que un chico la observaba. Pero la observaba no como cualquier persona normal, la observaba…Con cariño…Con amor. Tom se apoyó en la pared que se encontraba tras él.

_Because of you _

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk _

_Because of you _

_I learned to play on the safe side _

_So I don't get hurt _

_Because of you _

_I find it hard to trust _

_Not only me, but everyone around me _

_Because of you _

_I am afraid _

Shar se unió a ella y ambas cantaron la melodía mientras numerosas lágrimas caían por sus rostros. Tom no podía seguir, no podía seguir observándola. Di un golpe a la pared, dejando una marca en su mano. Salió del Gran Comedor, sintiendose culpable…

Eli lo vio desaparecer…Lamentó que se fuera.

_I watched you die _

_I heard you cry_

_Every night in your sleep _

_I was so young _

_You should have known better than to lean on me _

_You never thought of anyone else _

_You just saw your pain _

_And now I cry _

_In the middle of the night _

_For the same damn thing_

Se acercaba el final de la canción, ambas dieron la espalda al público mientras se secaban las lágrimas. Se colocaron en lados opuestos y mientras cantaban el ultimo estribillo, se acercaron para abrazarse tímidamente.

_Because of you _

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk _

_Because of you _

_I learned to play on the safe side _

_So I don't get hurt _

_Because of you _

_I tried my hardest just to forget everything _

_Because of you _

_I don't know how to let anyone else in _

_Because of you _

_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty _

_Because of you _

_I am afraid _

El foco se apagó, como una pequeña vela. Y ambas quedaron en la oscuridad. El Gran Comedor prorrumpió en aplausos mientras las implicadas se acercaban al extremo del escenario para inclinarse ante ellos. Habían conseguido conmoverlos y hacer que se levantaran de sus asientos. Sonrieron mientras se introduciéndose detrás del telón.

James y Lily volvieron a salir al escenario luciendo ambos una sonrisa.

-¡Perfecto!-exclamó este-. ¡Y ahora vamos con el siguiente número!

-¡Elsa y Eva! ¡Con "Walk Away"!-exclamó Lily con la misma emoción que el moreno.

Ambos salieron del escenario, rápidamente. Comenzó a sonar una música con mucho ritmo. Elsa fue la primera en salir. Llevaba puesto un pantalón militar y una "mini camiseta" la cual llevaba un gran escote. Se acercó a lo que parecía un micrófono viejo de 10 atrás, comenzó a bailar mientras hacía un baile sexy cara el público. (N/A: Tipo Frank Sinatra )

_You've got your mother and your brother  
Every other undercover  
Tellin' you what to say (say)  
You think I'm stupid  
But the truth is  
That it's cupid, baby  
Lovin' you has made me this way  
So before you point your finger  
Get your hands off of my trigger  
Oh yeah  
You need to know this situation's getting old  
And now the more you talk  
The less I can take, oh_

Shar bajó del scenario e incitó a varias parejas que bailaran al ritmo de la música mientras ella bailaba y cantaba entre ellos. Volvió al escenario con un toque de cadera que conmovió al publico masculino.

_I'm looking for attention  
Not another question  
Should you stay or should you go?  
Well, if you don't have the answer  
Why are you still standin' here?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Just walk away  
Just walk away  
Just walk away_

Shar salió del escenario dejando paso a una morena que esperaba al otro lado del telón. Eva sonrió con una sonrisa pícara y juguetona. Su indumentaria se parecía a la de Shar, llevaba un mini-falda militar, o lo que podrían cualificar muchos profesores como "Cinturón ancho", y con una camiseta dorada que realzaba sus curvas.

_I waited here for you  
Like a kid waiting after school  
So tell me how come you never showed (showed)?  
I gave you everything  
And never asked for anything  
And look at me  
I'm all alone (alone)  
So, before you start defendin'  
Baby, stop all your pretendin'  
I know you know I know  
So what's the point in being slow  
Let's get the show on the road today  
Hey_

Eva continuo contoneándose. Comenzó a hacer una coreografía, con difíciles pasos que hizo que el público siguiera con el ritmo de sus palmadas. Sonrió de nuevo al público, mientras se acercaba al micrófono de nuevo para cantar el estribillo.

_I'm looking for attention  
Not another question  
Should you stay or should you go?  
Well, if you don't have the answer  
Why are you still standin' here?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Just walk away  
Just walk away  
Just walk away_

Eva llamó a Shar para que volviera al escenario. El público las aclamaba. Siguieron haciendo la coreografía que Eva no había terminado. Entre el público, las primeras parejas comenzaban a salir a bailar. Ambas cantaron juntos el final de la canción.

_I wanna love  
I want a fire  
To feel the burn  
My desires  
I wanna man by my side  
Not a boy who runs and hides  
Are you gonna fight for me?  
Die for me?  
Live and breathe for me?  
Do you care for me?  
'Cause if you don't then just leave_

Ambas quedaron quietas frente al micrófono, el público dejó de aplaudir. Ambas sonrieron. Tan solo quedaba un estribillo. ¡Nada les estropearía su estreno! ¡Por fin!

_I'm looking for attention  
Not another question  
Should you stay or should you go?  
Well, if you don't have the answer  
Why are you still standin' here?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Just walk away_

If you don't have the answer  
Walk away  
Just walk (walk) away  
(Just walk away)  
Then just leave  
Yeah yeah  
Walk away  
Walk away  
Walk away

Elsa y Eva sonrieron cara el publico y tiraron el micrófono al suelo. Moviendo con gran facilidad las caderas se introdujeron detrás del telón mientras acababa la música.

El público comenzó a aplaudirlas y aclamarse llamando sus nombres. Detrás del telón, dos chicas comenzaba a sonreír mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

James y Lily salieron para anunciar el último espectáculo de la noche.

-¡Y por fin!-anunció James-. ¡La última actuación!

-¡Shar, Eli, Elsa y Eva!-siguió Lily emocionada.

-¡Ladies Night!-exclamaron al unísono.

_Mm oh yeah,what a night_

La sensual voz salió de detrás del telón. Eva hizo su aparición. Se había cambiado de ropa rápidamente. Al contrario que en la otra actuación, llevaba un pantalón vaquero que se ajustaba a sus caderas latinas. Un top en la parte superior hacia de la chica, una autentica belleza.

_Oh yes it's ladies night  
And the feeling's right  
Oh yes it's ladies night  
Oh what a night (oh what a night)  
_

_Oh yes it's ladies night  
And the feeling's right  
Oh yes it's ladies night  
Oh what a night (oh what a night)  
_

Shar, Eli y Elsa, salieron a la luz. Comenzaron a coordinarse con Eva, para hacer una difícil coreografía, la cual terminaba señalando al público.

Shar se adelantó para comenzar su solo.

_Girls, y'all got one  
A night that's special everywhere  
From New York to Hollywood  
It's ladies night and girl  
the feeling's good_

Su indumentaria había cambiado por completo, respecto a la anterior actuación. Lucía una camiseta de cuello vuelto, que enseñaba discretamente el ombligo, en la parte inferior una pequeña falda de colegiala. Al terminar, fue Elsa la que se adelantó.

_Romantic Lady , single baby  
Mm sophisticated mama  
Come on you disco lady yeah  
Stay with me tonight , mama ,yeah_

Comenzó a cantar con una afinación, perfecta, mientras sus compañeras continuaban cantando. Elsa mostraba llevaba un vestido dorada, el cual tenía una abertura que recorría toda su pierna. De nuevo se juntaron todas para coordinarse en el estribillo.

_Gonna step out ladies night  
Steppin' out ladies night  
Gonna step out ladies night  
Steppin' out ladies night_

_Oh yes it's ladies night  
And the feeling's right  
Oh yes it's ladies night  
Oh what a night (oh what a night)  
_

Y por ultimo Eli y Eva terminaron la última estrofa, con total armonía. En aquella ocasión, Eli llevaba unos pantalones cortos, que realzaban al igual que a Eva, sus caderas y una camiseta ajustada roja.

_  
On disco lights your name will be seen  
You can fullfill all your dreams  
Party here, party there, everywhere  
This is your night, baby  
You've got to be there_

Todas se juntaron para la última frase importante de la canción. Todas ellas, sonrientes, sonrojadas y un tanto emocionadas.

_This is your night  
Tonight , everything is gonna be alright (repeat)_

Las cuatro quedaron quietas, exhaustas de tanto esfuerzo. El público comenzó a aplaudirse. Todas se sintieron en el cielo. Los profesores se acercaron a felicitarles en breve, haciendo una breve inclinación ante ellas. Se sintieron cohibidas.

Nada podía compararse a ese momento… ¡Es lo que llevas esperando toda la vida! Un sueño…Tu sueño.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nota de la autora: ( Yo! Que importante soy !)

¡Hola mis amores! Lo siento…He tardado mas que Napoleón en conquistar, lo que fuera que conquistó :P

¡Pero prometó poner un capítulo cada mes! ¡Porque os lo mereceis!

¡¡Llegamos a los 100! ¡Y los pasamos!

¡Dioooos! ¡Muchisimas gracias! ¡Espero que os guste este capítulo igual!

¡Os quiero!

¡Muchoz bezitoz!

¡Y dejarme reviews please! (Solo tienes que darle a Go…¡Ahí abajo! ¡Vamos hombre! ¡¡Que es gratis! ¡No hay que pagar!)

¡Y mil gracias otra vez!

Elizz (He cambiado de nick…Elilacantante me sonaba raro :P:P)


	6. Encantado, Emily

Disclaimer: Os lo juro…No soy J.K.Rowling…Si lo fuera me dedicaría… ¡A vivir la vida! Y no…Y no…Lo hago, pero de otra forma.

_Dedicado a todas las personas que tras un año duro de estudios…Siguen vivos_

_**Capítulo 6: Encantado…Emily**_

Un viejo escritor italiano, llamado Mario Andretti, dijo una vez: "Si sientes que tienes el control, es que no vas lo bastante rápido" Pero… ¿Cómo saber cuando tienes el control y cuando no? Un día te despiertas y logras comprender que las últimas semanas solo han sido una rutina y un que otro dolor de cabeza. Y entonces quieres cambiarlo todo, volver a empezar. Solo logrando comprender eso…Ya eres todo un héroe. Tu héroe. ¿Qué más necesitas?

* * *

Shar contempló el rojizo cielo, a través de la ventana del aula en la que se encontraba. En las escasas semanas que habían pasado desde el "GRAN BAILE", si, si, con mayúscula; no había parado de recibir notas anónimas de chicos que querían una larga cita con ella, sexo salvaje e incluso, algún que otro hijo. Oía el sonido lejano de los energúmenos de Potter y Black exponiendo sus dudas al profesor Roggers, mientras este asentía con la cabeza.

Volvió la cabeza hacia Remus, que mojaba el principio de su pluma en el tintero, desprendiendo cierta tinta por el extremo derecha de la mesa. Contempló las dos amplias hojas que el rubio continuaba llenando, mientras volvía a dirigir la vista hacia sus 5 líneas escasas de apuntes. Observó de nuevo al chico, su rostro formaba diferentes arrugas que nunca había apreciado, sus ojeras se marcaban debajo de sus párpados. ¿Habría trasnochado últimamente?

Abrió su pequeña agenda para apuntar los deberes que el profesor Roggers escribía en breve, en la gran pizarra del fondo. Su mirada se centró en la casilla del fin de semana, el cual estaba adornado con demasiados colores. Con una caligrafía propia de...Ella no, segurísimo. Aquella letra era de… Elsa, sin duda. Su querida rubia le recordaba que el primer fin de semana para ir a Hogsmeade se acercaba. Y que también no estaría mal invitar a algún rubio, de paso. Que encanto de amiga…

-A ver, señor Black, se lo repito -declaró el profesor Roggers frunciendo el ceño-. No vamos a practicar el hechizo cruciatus… ¡Por mucho que se empeñe! Y señor Potter, se lo juro, Anthony Roggers, el que descubrió la maldición¡no es mi bisabuelo! Por favor…

Estos dos asintieron al instante, mientras las chicas de la tercera fila suspiraban por sus "Encantos Masculinos". Estos se sonrieron mutuamente, Sirius se inclinó hacia atrás para sonreír a una exuberante morena que se encontraba detrás de él.

-Bien-finalizó el profesor-. Eso es todo, la clase ha…

La puerta se abrió de repente, haciendo un pequeño estruendo de fondo, haciendo girar la cabeza a la mayoría de los alumnos. Un taconeo se detuvo mientras una cabellera rubia se inclinaba hacia delante.

-Eh… ¿Está aquí el profesor Neil Roggers?-preguntó la chica dejando a flote una dulce voz que inundo el aula.

-Si, soy yo. ¿Y usted es…?.-respondió el profesor dejando sus apuntes encima de la mesa.

-Emily Smith.

Como si de un rayo se tratase, al profesor Roggers se le ilumino rápidamente la cara. La joven, se adentró poco a poco en el aula, con cierto miedo, dejando vista al atuendo que llevaba. Unos vaqueros rotos hacia la mitad de la pernera y una sexy camiseta de manga larga. La pupila de sus bellos ojos verdes comenzó a empequeñecerse cuando la fuerte luz del sol, del mediodía, chocó con ellos. Estrechó la mano del profesor, mientras sus finos labios, mostraban una hermosa y limpia sonrisa.

-La esperaba la semana que viene-le confesó Roggers, declarando sinceridad en cada palabra.

-Había decidido venir antes para ver "el terreno" Siento haber interrumpido la clase.

-¡Oh nada! Este es un momento tan bueno como otro, ya que estás aquí, podría presentarte a la clase-ella asintió, acentuando la sonrisa-. Esta es Emily Smith, es una profesora nueva en prácticas y a partir de hoy, estará en todas las clases que dé. ¡Quiero que la tratéis bien! Por favor continua tu, Emily.

-Claro. Ehm…Bueno, soy Emily y acabo de de terminar la carrera este año y…Aún me falta mucho por aprender, desde luego. Quiero que sepáis-siguió cogiendo cierta confianza, al hablar-. Que podéis consultarme duda que tengáis, porque soy de las que cree en la relación, alumno-profesor, como algo dinámico.

Un murmullo recorrió la clase, mientras los listillos inmaduros del fondo se estiraban en su silla, preparando alguna frase grosera o machista merecedora de un oscar.

-No la cierres para mí…-Emily dirigió la mirada hacia donde tal comentario. Hizo oídos sordos.

El profesor Roggers dirigió una mirada reprobatoria, indicó a la señorita Smith que la acompañara a su despacho, mientras daba por finalizada la clase. Shar recogió sus cosas, reuniéndose con Lily al final del corredor.

-¿Te has "potterizado" suficiente?-preguntó la morena cogiendo a su amiga por el hombro.

-Cállate, que aún no me creo que tenga a ese inepto en mi clase. ¡Es como los tatuajes! Son bonitos por fuera y todo lo que tú quieras, pero después aún tardas una semana en sacártelo.

-Y eso, si no son permanentes-completó Shar mirando a la pelirroja de reojo.

-Claro… ¡Oye¿Tú de que partes estás¡Pero si tú también le odias!-Lily se cruzó de brazos a las puertas del Gran Comedor.

Shar hizo el mismo movimiento, cuando la multitud comenzaba a protestar ante aquel repentino paro en seco, de las jóvenes. Shar vio hacia atrás y con una pequeña sonrisa, arrastró a su amiga hasta un lugar apartado de la mesa de Gryffindor, donde normalmente se sentaban.

-Yo le odio, pero tu… ¡Anda que ya te vale! Vamos…Lily, por favor. Se nota la química que hay entre vosotros. Esas semanas juntos, codo con codo, seguro que han desestabilizado algún cable-sonrió, sirviéndose unas apetitosas patatas-. Mmmm…Que rico.

-Te lo explicaré como para tu nivel, Shar-este asintió sonriendo-. No, no puede ser. El es Potter. Y yo soy yo. Tenemos carácter diferentes, y solo porque hace una eternidad tuviera una debilidad por él, no significa que no haya madurado, y que… ¡A pesar de todo¡No quiero salir con él¿Lo has entendido?

Shar no dijo nada, se limitó a ver su horario de tardes, mientras la joven, negaba con la cabeza. Si es que a veces, rectificamos, Lily siempre se comportaba con una dura cabezota. Era igual que su hermana¿y quién no querría matar a su odiosa hermanita?

-Aja-Lily puso los ojos en blanco. Shar ya había pensado el discursillo, comenzaba la acción-. Vale, tú quédate ahí sin hacer nada. Pero espera, cuando James se lleve a su habitación a una chica que le guste…Y tengas que escuchar a través de la pared…Del torreón-Lily alzó una ceja-. El sonido del somier…Criqt….Criqt…¡Aaah! (N/A: Para los que no lo pilláis, jaja, Shar intenta imitar el sonido del somier y el de un orgasmo al final…Que queréis…Es una guarrilla)

Lily no pudo contener una carcajada, al instante, le tapó la boca rápidamente, antes de que todo el Gran Comedor dirigiera una mirada indiscreta hacia las chicas. Lily procuró meterle a Shar suficiente comida en la boca, para que no volviera a decir ninguna barbaridad…De esas que ella, estaba acostumbrada.

Un ruido hizo que giraran la cabeza, Elsa recogía lentamente libros tras una aparatosa caída con Severus Lorea'l-Porque-El-Lo-Vale Snape. Este se agachaba mientras ambos escuchaban las continuas risas de las casas.

-¡A ver si tenemos más cuidado!-gritó el slytherin, dando acto presencia de la voz grave que poseía.

-Perdone su majestad, pero fue usted quien tropezó conmigo. A lo mejor es que quería robarme un champú, de esos de mano…Pues fíjese, ahora mismo…Nada, cuanto lo siento.

El comentario produjo risas a su alrededor. La rubia fue a sentarse con sus amigas dirigiéndoles una mirada y una sonrisa bastante irónica. Vio la agenda de Lily abierta, viendo que tan solo quedaban una semana y media escasa para Halloween.

-¡Halloween! Yo quiero vestirme de perejil-sus dos amigas volvieron a reír-. ¡Eh¡Que lo hago! Ahora en serio… ¿Vosotras de qué?

-Pues…De lo mismo, me lo has sacado de la boca-rió Lily sirviéndose diversa comida.

-¡Ay! Pues a mi me haría ilusión ir de Campanilla. La de Peter Pan. Es que es…Que mona…-suspiró Shar, con un deje de emoción en la voz.

-Pues yo no voy a ir…-dejo caer Lily en la conversación.

-Ya salió la amargada…

-Vamos a ver Lily. ¿Va a ser todos los años igual? Te vas encerrar en el baño, diciendo que estás horrible, que si esto, que si lo otro…

Eva irrumpió en la mesa, depositando los libros encima de ella. Las tres chicas le dirigieron una mirada de auxilio, mientras ella hundía la cabeza entre sus brazos. Suspiró y levantó la cabeza despeinándose el pelo, con una mano.

-Estoy can-sa-dí-si-ma… No puedo más. ¿Cuánto libros tengo que leerme hasta que la profesora McGonagall considere que estoy "activa" en el curso?

-Mmmm… ¿350?

-Ya me parecía…

-¡No pasa nada, Eva!-la animó Shar cogiéndola del brazo-. Tu tranquila, que este fin de semana nos vamos de ¡juerga! Todas elegiremos nuestros disfraces de Halloween-Lily suspiró recogiendo sus libros-. Todas, y repito, todas.

Oyeron el típico ruidito de las jóvenes que perseguían a los chicos más populares del colegio. Los merodeadores y el resto del mundo volvían a clase. Elsa recogió todo rápidamente y esperó a sus amigas, con una mirada de reproche.

-Oye, a mi esto de las clases…Ya no me acordaba del suplicio que era tener que soportar a esos capullos-Eva se puso a la altura de Elsa.

-Pues a mi ya me falta aire…-declaró Shar, con cierta cara angustiada.

Se sonrieron, abiertamente, entre ellas. Se despidieron con un deje de inclinación mientras, las cuatro cogían diferentes caminos. Parecía que el curso iba a ser largo y movido. Lo que no sabían ellas, era de qué forma lo sería. Cambiarían profundamente, lo sabían, incluso ya eran personas distintas. Lo notaban y eso las asustaba cuando nadie parecía notarlo. Sentimientos nuevos afloraban en la mente de aquellas jóvenes, cambios que, ni siquiera, ellas mismas comprendían. Las invadía ese fenómeno amargo y dulce, a la vez, llamado…Adolescencia.

* * *

En la sala común, se encontraban los cuatro merodeadores jugando a un particular juego de cartas muggle. Tiffany y sus amigas los rodeaban evasivamente, comentaban por lo bajo lo guapos que estaban cada día, mientras Sirius y James sonreían carismáticamente. Peter estaba ajeno a lo que las chicas podían decir, ojeaba una revista de disfraces, esperando a que James hiciera su "jugada maestra" con las cartas. Remus pensaba un disfraz adecuado y lo que era más importante… ¡Una pareja adecuada! En aquel baile, no hacía falta pareja, pero una de las veinticinco reglas de los Merodeadores, exactamente, la número dieciséis, prohibía terminantemente, presentarse en un acto público sin pareja. ¿Quién sería la apropiada? Erika, una de Ravenclaw, por la cual dejaban muchos de respirar. Pero prefería a alguien…Con personalidad. Que los tres minutos de conversación, que fueran, al menos interesantes.

Sirius hizo un ademán con la cabeza, saliendo de la cálida sala común. El invierno parecía haberse asentado, en aquella fría región de Londres. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica, posando su mirada en todo… Y en nada. Siguió caminando sin rumbo, pensando en el fin de semana de salida a Hogsmeade y en Halloween. Ya había pensado en invitar a Tiffany, después de todo la chica lo estaba esperando ansiosa. Y de disfraz… De Robin Hood, por supuesto.

Desde que su querida tía Andrómeda, en los escasos días que habían pasado en su casa, les había puesto, a su pequeña prima Nimphadora y a él, la extraña película muggle, de un zorro, que era un Don Juan, que ¡hablaba! Y que tenía muchos amigos animales. Lo mejor era que robaba a los ricos y le gustaba a todas las chicas…En aquel caso…Zorras, literalmente, claro.

En la lejanía del pasillo vio una melena de negra que ondeaba con el viento. Reconocía a esa niñata en cualquier parte, se acercó lentamente hacia ella, que parecía no estar demasiado ocupada en aquel momento. Es que aquella niña tenía una GRAN VIDA…Claro…

-Vaya Teletubby, cuanto tiempo-dijo Sirius sorprendiéndola por detrás. Debía reconocer que a pesar de todo, su prima, tenía una gran belleza, proveniente de la familia Black. Retiro su pelo negro hacia atrás, dedicándole una fría sonrisa.

-Primito… ¿Espiándome, como siempre? Y es Tibby…Aunque creo que eso es muy difícil para ti, claro.

-Ya veo, que sigues siendo la misma creída de siempre-Sirius borró su sonrisa rápidamente, mirándola con ojos delatores-. ¿Qué haces aquí¿No estabas en Durmstrang?

-Estaba cansada de tantas varitas negras-volvió a sonreír, mientras encendía lo que parecía un cigarro.

-¿Ahora fumas?-esta asintió, aspirando el aroma de su droga-. Ya veo… Y mira, nunca he sido demasiado bueno, en lo que se refiere a cálculos, pero tu el año pasado tenías quince años y ahora tienes once… ¿Encogiste en la lavadora?

Tabitha, o Tibby para sus amigos más allegados, le dedicó una carcajada sarcástica a su odioso primo. Nunca se habían llevado lo suficientemente bien. Tibby era la preferida de todos, era la esperanza de la familia de volver a crear en mal. En general…Un encanto.

-Ay Blacky, sigues siendo un idiota. Pues mira, ya que eres mi primito, te lo contaré. Mi madre está cabreada porque infrinjo las leyes en "El colegio de sus sueños" Me echaron…Son unos blandengues, no les gustaban tanto las maldiciones imperdonables. Así que mi padre ha decidido, volver a empezar aquí. Debo aparentar once añitos, es fácil, por lo de veela. Pero no es tan agradable.

-Vaya…Mi prima la malota.

-Vaya…Mi primo el imbécil-contestó ella recogiendo la mochila, que había dejado apoyada en una gárgola-. Ten cuidado, no tropieces con tu ego.

-Pues también ten cuidadito, no vayas a tropezar con el chupete.

Su prima le volvió a dedicar una mirada de odio, mientras se recargaba la mochila al hombro. Cruzaron miradas y ella desapareció al final del corredor. Sirius sabía que sería la última vez que hablarían durante mucho tiempo.

* * *

-¡Chicos! Por favor…Un poco de silencio-sentenció Emily levantando un poco la voz-. Sé que es la última clase de la mañana, de un viernes y que por lo que me han dicho, mañana tenéis una salida a Hogsmeade…Así que…Un poquito de atención. Sólo por esta vez…Ya sé que es mi primera clase y para hacerlo más entretenido, en este poco tiempo que nos queda de clase, voy a traer unas fotos. Será una breve exposición de magos y brujas famosos.

Hubo un murmullo de asentimiento de los alumnos, en general. Sirius y James, que se habían sentado juntos, en aquella ocasión, comentaban las "dotes" de la nueva profesora, que no pasaba inadvertida para nadie.

-Ehm… ¿Me podría ayudar alguien con las cajas?-Emily consultó la lista de nombres-. ¿Remus Lupin?

-Soy yo.

Remus se levantó inmediatamente, tras otro murmullo de inocente cotilleo. Sirius y James llamaron la atención de Remus, haciendo que girara la cabeza. Cruzarían dedos por él, lo que sacó una amplia sonrisa del tímido rubio.

Siguió a la profesora, a través de diversos pasillos que conducían a lo que ellos llamaban la "Sala de profesores" Emily le sonrió en la entrada, haciéndole un ademán que esperase un momento. Entró silenciosamente. Remus suspiró.

Desde el primer día que la había visto en clases siempre se había preguntado la edad de la misteriosa profesora. Tal vez, si no hubiera sido porque el profesor Roggers la presentó durante una clase, hubiera jurado que era una alumna muy madura de séptimo. ¿Cuántos años tendría¿Diecinueve¿Veinte? Si…No muchos más. Su cuerpo ya desarrollado, mostraba una esbelta figura de veinte añera pero su rostro era demasiado bello, perteneciendo a una chica de quince años.

Oyó un ruido en la puerta, mientras Emily sacaba unas fuertes cajas, que podían con ella. Remus se acercó a ella, rápidamente, cogiendo todas las cajas que podía. Su subsconciente parecía querer demostrar su fuerza y su virilidad.

-Vayamos yendo…-ordenó Emily, fatigada por el esfuerzo. Remus debía reconocer que en las cajas habría plomo por lo menos-. ¿Te llamabas Remus, verdad?

-Si, si-contestó algo tartamudo. Hablar con aquella profesora… ¿Sacaba su timidez?

-Emily Smith-le estrechó la mano-. Llámame Emily, ya hay algunos que me llaman profesora y me hace sentir muy vieja.

-Encantado…Emily-Emily le dedicó una de sus sonrisas, Remus se había olvidado de cómo se sonreía.

Sin saberlo, la pequeña relación fue agrandando. Remus perdió ciertamente su timidez, cuando Emily, mientras no llegaban a la clase, que parecía estar más lejos de lo de costumbre, le preguntaba cosas sobre su vida. Remus tampoco se quedó atrás en aquel consultorio.

-Estudié en Beauxbatons, más tarde me mudé a Londres y comencé a perder el acento-declaró Emily respondiendo una de las tantas preguntas de Remus-. ¿Y tu qué¿Acabas ya de cumplir diecisiete, verdad?

-Si, ciertamente. A finales de Septiembre, pero nadie lo sabe. No me gusta demasiado celebrar mi cumpleaños. Soy algo…rarito. Además, siempre coincide con…-A Remus se le apagó la cara, palideciendo lentamente, recordando que faltaba nada para la nueva transformación.

-¿Con qué?

-Con…El cumpleaños de Peter, al él le hace mucha ilusión. Se pone muy contento con lo de las velas…-Emily rió ante aquel comentario, imaginándose a Peter saltando enfrente a una tarta de cumpleaños, Remus se añadió a sus risas, en cuanto logró imaginarse a su amigo-. ¿Y tú estado civil?

Ya habían llegado a un cierto clima de amistad, en el que él creía ser capaz de preguntarle algo de ese tipo, en particular. Se había equivocado. La única reacción que esperaba que tuviese era de enfado, pero volvía a equivocarse. Los ojos verdes de la profesora se inundaron completamente de lágrimas, que comenzaron a brotar y a caer por sus rosadas mejillas. Inclinó la cabeza para que Remus no la viese, pero fue un intento en vano, ya que, Remus había dejado las cajas en el suelo. Se acercó lentamente a ella.

-Emily, de verdad lo siento. Debo haberme dejado la sensibilidad en clase…-intentó el chico ayudarla, pero no parecía surtir efecto-. ¿Qué…Qué te pasa?

Emily volvió a mirarle con ojos llorosos, sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se secó las lágrimas, rápidamente, mirando cara ambos lados. Al parecer, no le gustaba que la vieran en aquel caótico estado. Remus suponía, que aquello era normal.

-Verás…-Tragó saliva-. Es que…Estoy separándome de mi marido…

Un nuevo llanto surgió de la boca de la joven. _"¿Marido?" _Ese susurro salió involuntariamente, Remus nunca se hubiera imaginado aquello. No sabía, ni siquiera, como consolarla. Había pasado por el divorcio de sus padres y la parecía algo natural, pero verlo a manos de una persona tan…joven, era completamente distinto. El rubio hizo lo único que podía surgir efecto. Se acercó lentamente y la abrazó con ternura.

También sabía, que abrazar a una profesora nueva en los pasillos, no era lo más apropiado, pero comprendía perfectamente su amargura. Emily se abrazó a él fuertemente.

-Y ad…además-continuó diciendo la chica, Remus se apartó para oírla mejor-. Es que se lleva a mí…hijo. Una semana…Nunca he estado tanto tiempo sin él…No se realmente, si podré…Aguantar.

Remus no retrocedió pero aquella noticia, cayó sobre él como un cubo de agua helada. ¿Un hijo¿Tenía Emily, un hijo? Con aquello si que no había contado…El divorcio lo entendía, pero un hijo.

-¿Un hijo¿Tienes un hijo?-consiguió preguntar al final.

-Si…Gaby, tiene un año.

Un año…Se había imaginado cinco o seis años, pero esto estaba mucho mejor. La abrazó con más fuerza, si al él le pasaba lo mismo, tenía la extraña sensación de que ella, tampoco se separaría.

* * *

Shar se encontraba inquieta en clase. ¿No tardaban demasiado? Faltaban escasos minutos para que fueran a comer, le hizo una seña a Lily, que era la única clase en la que coincidían y salió tranquilamente de clase.

Fue directamente hacia la sala de profesores por el camino más corto, al parecer no estaban allí. Tomó el camino más largo, sería improbable que hubiesen ido por allí, pero al menos probaría.

Oyó un llanto a lo lejos, quería acercarse rápidamente, pero no lo hizo. En cambio, como si de una ladrona se tratase, se acercó silenciosamente y con calma. No quería interrumpir a nadie… ¿Y si era Dumbledore con McGonagall! No…Eso sería un rollo extraño.

Los vio. Aquello…Era lo último que esperaba. ¿Emily y Remus abrazados? Vaya…No le iba a afectar, claro que no. No le iba a afectar, no. ¡Que no te va a afectar! Shar respiró hondo, no le afectaba. "_Así, así, que no te afecte¡como una campeona!" _Logró pensar Shar dejando en sus labios, una media sonrisa. Si Emily y Remus tenían una de esas aventuras, también extrañas, de alumno-profesor… ¿Qué le importaba a ella?

Nada, claro. Decidió volver a clase. Sus pensamientos, evitaron que siguiera en la realidad y fue la causa de que tropezara con una armadura. El ruido de la armadura al caer, hizo que comenzara a correr precipitadamente.

Después de todo… ¿Quién quería que lo cualificaran de cotilla entrometido?

* * *

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-Emily se apartó de Remus, como despertando de un sueño profundo-. Oh, la hora. Ya deben haberse ido los alumnos. Remus cuanto lo siento…Ya llevo yo todo esto, hasta allí. Tú ve a recoger tus cosas.

Remus asintió a su pesar, se había acostumbrado al preciado aroma que desprendía su camisa, un olor limpio a nardos, que le recordar cuando él todavía era pequeño. Había algo en aquella joven, que le atraía, le gustaba. Sabía que no debía obsesionarse con ello, pero no podía evitarlo. Estaba divorciada y tenía un hijo…Esa era la realidad…Pero de pronto, no pareció importarle esa idea. Una extraña pasión le invadió por dentro y no pudo controlarla…Y en realidad, no quería controlarla.

-Remus…

Se giró de inmediato, ella estaba allí con una caja en alto mientras oían como los alumnos salían de sus aulas, hacía el Gran Comedor, tras una agotadora semana. Emily subió la mirada hasta colocarla en los ojos del rubio.

-Gracias.

* * *

El cuarto femenino de último curso de Gryffindor, desprendía un júbilo radiante, tras aquellas primeras semanas de curso, que con tesón habían conseguido superar sin problemas. Elsa, había robado, ciertamente, unas revistas de disfraces, que las podían orientar, a la hora de comprar los disfraces, al día siguiente.

Eli, que parecía agobiada con el plan de estudios de sexto, había decidido acompañar a unas amigas novatas, por Hogsmeade, ya que era su primera vez allí. Aunque en más de alguna ocasión la echaban de menos, reconocían que no necesitaban tanta ayuda como Bridget o Trinity, las chicas con las que estaba. Bridget todavía no dominaba demasiado bien el idioma y Trinity Nott, también llegada en aquel curso, debía aplicarse en los estudios, con todas sus fuerzas. Esa era la razón, por la cual la morena no se encontraba riéndose entre ellas, pero sabían que volvería pronto. Eso nunca les preocupó demasiado.

Lily ojeaba las páginas de la revista, una por una, deteniéndose en cada disfraz que veía. Había descartado la idea de ir de Conejita de Play Boy, sabía que James se moriría-del-gusto al verla; el de explorada, calabaza, patito, golondrina, lechuza, pirata, gaviota y otros muchos disfraces. ¡Si es que, si no cooperaba¿Cómo le iba a gustar alguno?

Shar parecía estar ida, ya había encontrado el disfraz de Campanilla que quería, así que se encontraba encima de la cama, pensando en si los rollos alumnos-profesores se consideraban algo ilegales. Después de todo… ¡A ella no le había afectado¡Ni que le importara Remus tanto! Por favor…

Entre tanto, Elsa y Eva se dedicaban a buscar el disfraz adecuado para cada una. Sabían de qué irían, ya lo tenían planeado. ¡Otra cosa era encontrar el disfraz! Elsa quería ir de ángel mientras que Eva, de agente secreto, con una de esas pistolas de juguetes que echan agua.

Halloween siempre había presentado un gran problema para todos los alumnos, del colegio. Cada uno, quería ser original, que su disfraz fuese único en la pista de baile. Por ejemplo, si ibas de romano, no encontrarte, en el baile, a la legión entera de Julio César. Cualificada para algunos la fiesta más importante del año…

-Eh…Chicas-Shar comenzó a hablar mientras sus amigas, se giraban hacia ella-. He estado pensando…

-Imposible-contestó Elsa, mientras seguía viendo el folleto.

-Mira quien habla, "Miss inteligencia" Cuando aprendas a sumar, me hablas-Elsa le sacó la lengua-. ¿Os dais cuenta de que este Halloween, será el último que celebremos aquí?

Todas asintieron, aunque ninguna lo había pensado profundamente. Preferían no anticipar las cosas, vivir el momento y no preocuparse por nada más. (N/A¡Carpe Diem!)

-Si…Algún día tenía que llegar¿no?-siguió Lily tumbándose en su cama, con mirada perdida.

-Claro, Y después de esto¿Qué pasará?-volvió a preguntar Shar, sin apartar la vista del techo-. Me refiero… ¿Qué pasará con nuestras vidas? O… ¿Nos volveremos a ver?

Elsa paró de hojear y fijo su vista en ningún punto, en concreto. En definitiva, ninguna se había parado a pensar en aquel problema.

-Tal vez, pero, claramente, no. Sois mis mejores amigas¿Creéis que os dejaría ir así como así?-Elsa las hizo sonreír una vez más-. Supongo que llegara el día, que dejemos de llamarnos porque cambiaremos con el tiempo, pero no hay que planificar la vida entorno a ello. Pensemos en el presente, en el que estamos juntas, ahora es el momento de querernos.

Involuntariamente se cogieron de las manos, mostrándose su amor y cariño. Si…Era cierto, el paso de adolescente a adulto se acercaba, todas cambiaban. Algún día pasaría, pero ¿Era necesario pensar en ello?

Porque… ¿Qué era realmente necesario? Tal vez, no fuera demasiado. Puede que vestirse de campanilla, o de ángel, reír cuando todas reían y llorar cuando era necesario. Si…Era lo único que ellas necesitaban.

Se sonrieron y volvieron cada una a la ocupación que habían tenido minutos antes, aquella era su manera de quererse. Estar juntas, compartir secretos, sentimientos que solo ellas conocían, siete años de amistad, son muchos años, pero todavía quedaban buenos tiempos por llegar.

* * *

_¡Wolitas mi gente¡Un mes! Un mes ha pasado…Y aquí estoy Para dar guerra¡Lo prometido es deuda! He de decir…Que me quedo sin palabras…150 reviews exactos…o Todavía no me lo creo…Deberíais verme saltar como una histérica cuando vi tantos email de mejor que no me vierais…Si…Si…Mucho mejor._

_También os contaré que… ¡He aprobado todas! Y lo mejor de todo…¡He sobrevivido! Si señores…Sigo viva y pienso escribir este fic hasta el final ¡Que parece que gusta! _

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_¡Os espero!_

_¡Y dejarme reviews, que ya no tenéis ninguna excusa¡Ni siquiera hay que registrarse, ni que pagar¡Así que! _

_¡Os quiere!_

_Elizz _

_P.D. ¡Se me olvidaba! El próximo capitulo se titula (¡Tambores!)… **"Capítulo 7: Oleadas de cariño y disfraces" **_


	7. Oleadas de cariño y disfraces

_**Disclaimer: Epa…Lo mismo **_

_Dedicado a las personas que nunca dejan de intentarlo_

**Capítulo 7: Oleadas de cariño y disfraces**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Es sencillamente extraño… Cuando estoy con él, siento apatía, ni siquiera me molesto en escuchar el aprecio de sus palabras, no quiero que esté cerca mía. Porque cuando está… No logro pensar con claridad, mi pulso se acelera, sudores fríos recorren mi rostro… ¿Será amor?

-Vamos Lily… ¡Acelera!-gritó Shar desde la entrada de la habitación-. ¿Quieres salir del baño¡No vamos a llegar!

La puerta del baño se abrió mostrando a una Lily más arreglada, que de tu costumbre. Su rostro todavía mostraba signos de enfado. ¡Y no era para menos¡La habían despertado a las siete de la mañana! Con lo que a ella le gustaba dormir…

-No tendría tanta suerte…-declaró esta con voz de ultratumba.

-¡Mira que guapa!-Shar sonrió al ver a su amiga con el nuevo atuendo. La morena había insistido en que se pusiera su mejor ropa: Una pantalón vaquero y un jersey con el dibujo de un cisne, de cuello vuelto.

-Si…Parezco la hija de los Picapiedra-protestó Lily cruzando los brazos.

-¿Y qué¡Son mis ídolos desde pequeña! Y… ¡No te metas con mis ídolos!-la amenazó con el dedo índice, mientras la pelirroja soltaba una carcajada-. Anda, anda¡no me seas frígida¡Que se van a ir sin nosotros! Venga… ¡Lily! Te quiero ver delante.

-¡Tu lo que quieres es verme el culo, pervertida!-exclamó la pelirroja, empujada por su amiga, por las escaleras.

-¡Ni que tuvieras el mejor culo de Hogwarts! Hay culos mucho mejores…-Ambas corrieron hacia la multitud y se pararon detrás de los merodeadores, los cuales estaban rodeados de muñecas hinchables…O chicas, no lo tenían claro-. Por poner un ejemplo…El culo de Potter.

Lily se cruzó de brazos, negando profundamente con la cabeza. Los merodeadores, de los cuales, Remus no se encontraba allí, oían atentamente la conversación que se estaba generando a sus espaldas. Siempre estaba bien saber lo que "se decía" de sus queridas retaguardias.

-¿El culo de Potter¡Tú estás muy mal! Vamos hombre, mi abuelo tiene mejor culo…-respondió Lily negando, profundamente con la cabeza.

-Depende¿tu abuelo es George Clooney?

-Desgraciadamente, no.-añadió la pelirroja sonriendo a su amiga. Mientras, James había encontrado su ego, más inflado, por los comentarios de ahora, su nueva amiga, Shar. Siempre estaba bien hacer nuevas amistades-. El culo de Black, ese si que es…

Sirius aumentó su sonrisa al cien por cien, mientras sus amigos le hacían la burla, consiguiendo una colleja instantánea del moreno.

-¡No te digo que no! Pero… ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Sin inteligencia, esos culos me parecen unos sacos de Alfalfa. ¡Que si, que si!-continuó ante las exageradas carcajadas, de Lily-. ¡Si hasta mi primo les da mil vueltas! Peter es inteligente después de todo… Cuando está sedado…

Los tres jóvenes se giraron rápidamente, llenos de ira contenida en su cara. Pero para la sorpresa de ambas, James se acercó a Shar y la elevó en el aire mientras la abrazaba. A su vez, Sirius se acercó a Lily y… Le estrechó la mano. ¡Es que Sirius era previsor¿Qué pasaría si cuando la elevara en el aire, esta deslizaría una de sus piernas, hacia sus preciosos…"Animalillos"¡Ahí acabaría el legado Black! Así que mejor…Guardar las composturas.

-¡Potter¿Se puede saber que haces¡Que no soy una cometa! Bájame, anda, bájame-le ordenó la morena. James la depositó cuidadosamente, en el suelo-. Venga, confiesa… ¿Qué te has tomado con el desayuno?

-Ay mira, que chispa tiene mi nueva hermana…-continuó el moreno, cogiéndola por la mejilla. Como siempre hacía la abuela de Shar, a su nieta.

-Si…De mayor voy para antorcha… ¡Espera! Rebobinemos. ¿Qué soy quien?

-Mi nueva hermana. Siempre he querido tener una…Y además tantos halagos, será porque tu también lo quieres.

Shar se alejó un paso del chico o paciente enfermo y miró a su amiga, que se tapaba la cara con una mano. De nuevo, giró la cabeza para contemplar el espécimen en vida, de los descendientes de los dinosaurios. Mira tú…Siguen vivos.

-Lily¿La idiotez es contagiosa?

-Me temo que si…

La pelirroja arrastró a su amiga del brazo, pasando ambas por un nuevo detector que había instalado el conserje, para que los alumnos no introdujeran más bromas, procedentes de Zonko. Los chicos suspiraron en cuanto, las vieron salir entre la lejanía.

-¡Mujeres¿Quién las entiende, Cornamenta?-exclamó Sirius, acercándose a las puertas de Hogwarts, el conserje comenzaba a mirarles con mala cara…

-Ya… Venga Peter, rápido-le ordenó el moreno.

-¡Eh¡Cuidado! Que soy más inteligente que vosotros…

Ambos se pararon y observaron a su amigo. Negaron con la cabeza y empujando a su amigo continuaron avanzando.

-Vamos Pet, eso no te lo crees ni tu-Peter frunció el ceño. Sirius se apresuró a rectificar-. Y aunque fuera verdad, nosotros lo seguiríamos negando.

Peter asintió contento, continuaron andando hasta ver el pequeño pueblo, Hogsmeade, a lo lejos. Comenzaba un día agotador…

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Elsa volvió a suspirar. Se inclinó hacia atrás en la silla, quedando sostenida por apenas las patas traseras. Había renunciado a ir a Hogsmeade aquella vez, confiando en que las chicas entendieran las indicaciones de su añorado disfraz. Los exámenes de Navidad estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, y si no quería lamentarlo, debía seguir estudiando. Tiró la pluma hacia la mitad de la mesa y cerró los ojos. La carrera de sanadora parecía demasiado difícil, para ella. ¿Realmente lo conseguiría?

Guardó la redacción de Herbología y vio lo que le esperaba para aquel día. Había terminado la redacción de Sprout, debía practicar un hechizo proteico para el viejo Flitwick, una redacción sobre las propiedades de los pelos de unicornio en la elaboración de Pociones para Slughorn y finalmente debía comenzar una redacción sobre los distintos colores de la pupila y sus significados reveladores para el futuro de dicha persona, para la profesora Fenicia, de Adivinación.

Definitivamente estaba muerta. Era oficial. ¿Quién podía terminar todo aquello en unas escasas horas¡Y además, ella¡Que se desconcentraba con el aleteo de una mosca!

Sonó el gran reloj de la entrada indicando la hora de comer. Como si fuera un acto-reflejo, la tripa de Elsa comenzó a tocar la filarmónica de Polonia. La joven se llevó una mano a su estomago.

-Bueno…Me tomaré un…Pequeño descanso-pensó mientras se levantaba, sin recoger nada. No le preocupaba que alguien se lo robara. ¿Quién quedaba en el castillo¿La señora Jeff, la bibliotecaria¿Y que iba a hacer con sus deberes¿Aviones¿Barquitos? No…No había nada de que preocuparse.

Abrió con lentitud la pesada puerta y vio al final del corredor una cabellera rubia, que todavía continuaba corriendo. Era extraño, pero como si, solo necesitara verle la espalda, le reconoció. ¿Remus¿Qué estaba haciendo allí?

Decidió dejarse llevar por la sensación de curiosidad, que la dominaba, y le siguió. Después de todo, parecía que aquel frío fin de semana, podía acaparar muchas sorpresas. Sonrió para si misma, y aceleró el paso.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

James dejó el vigésimo quinto disfraz en el mostrador de la tienda. La dependienta le dirigió una mirada llena de reproche, que cambió a mirada de lujuria, en cuanto Sirius le mandó una mirada insinuante.

Habían por fin encontrado el disfraz perfecto para Peter, que no se conformaba con cualquier cosa, desde luego. Había decidido ir de camarero, con bandeja incluida. En opinión de cualquier persona, habría sido un horrible disfraz, pero a Peter parecía haberle cogido cariño al atuendo. James y Sirius ya habían comprado ambos disfraces, James un flamante disfraz de "Príncipe azul" y Sirius, satisfecho, ya tenía el de Robin Hood.

Se encontraban en una indecisión, buscando un disfraz para su querido y ausente amigo, Remus, que les había encargado que buscaran alguno "Apropiado" Sirius se alejó un poco de sus amigos, saliendo de la tienda. Comenzaba a agobiarlo. Le daba vergüenza admitirlo, pero siempre se había sentido bastante claustrofóbico.

Se alejó un momento de la tienda, hacia el salón de té de Madame Pudipié, el cual se encontraba enfrente de la anterior tienda. Aquel sitio era simplemente repugnante, no entraría ni sepultado allí. Parejas compartiendo saliva desde todos los puntos… Sirius recordó como Catherine Seinfield había querido llevarlo alli para celebrar su aniversario de exactamente, dos días. Lógicamente, se había negando en rotundo. Si quería compartir saliva podían hacerlo en cualquier parte. ¡No era necesaria la cabaña de la Princesa de las Nieves!

Giró de nuevo la cabeza al oír… ¿Qué era aquello¿Un sollozo? Se acercó lentamente al punto de origen, separándose cada vez más del pequeño pueblo. El estupendo oído del "Perro que llevaba en sí" podía permitirle escuchar con más exactitud que la mayoría. Vio un matorral que se movía. Acercó la mano, retirando las hojas y la vio. Una joven acurrucada en el suelo, con una carta de papel fino, en la mano, escondía su rostro al intruso. Sirius se fijó en su mano, una pulsera de oro en la que ponía un "E" Un momento… ¿Eli¿Elizabeth?

-¿Eli?-se agachó junto a ella. La joven torció el rostro, encontrándose cara a cara con la del moreno. Las lágrimas todavía surcaban su cara y hacían que fuera vulnerable. Volvió a esconder su rostro, entre sus manos. Sirius le apartó suavemente, el pelo de la cara-. Eli¿Qué ha pasado?

La chica le tendió la carta que Sirius, leyó de inmediato. La emoción de asombro y preocupación, se dibujó en su cara.

"_Señorita Mathews;_

_Sentimos ser portadores de malas noticias pero nos han comunicado que la clínica de Odontología 'Surrey-Ville' ha sido atacada por los emisarios de Quien-usted-sabe, mortífagos. Lamentamos decirle que sus padres y su hermana, los cuales se encontraban allí durante el ataque, han sido víctimas del maleficio 'Avada Kedavra'. Sus cadáveres han sido retirados por el Departamento de Defensa. Tendrá noticias nuestras recientes, en cuanto se les haya asignado un tutor a su hermano Mark, y a usted. _

_Reciba nuestra más sinceras condolencias, _

_Kirsten Olsen,_

_Departamento de Defensa_

_Ministerio De Magia" _

-Me siento culpable-exhaló la morena en un suspiro-. ¿Por qué han muerto mis padres y Sally¿Por qué no podía morir yo? No logro explicármelo… Y ahora…Ahora tendré que estar con Mark y él no querrá estar conmigo…

-¿Y por qué?-preguntó Sirius volviendo a retirarle un salvaje mechón que calló sin elegancia, por su cara.

-Me odia. Lo sé. Nunca he conseguido caerle bien. Sally si que le caía bien. Yo solo era…La hermana rebelde que se escapaba de casa a altas horas de la noche.

Bajó la mirada de nuevo. Sirius sintió tanto dolor por ella, que parecía casi imposible que pudiera aguantar la compostura. Le cogió delicadamente una mano, haciendo que la joven se levantara. Le tendió un pañuelo que la morena cogió, al instante, para secarse el resto de las lágrimas, que no tardarían en salir.

-¿A que no sabes que piensa mi familia de mi?-declaró Sirius en un impulso, que surgió de su cerebro, que se encontraba frío e inseguro.

La joven negó con la cabeza mirándole a los ojos, los cuales, se habían convertido totalmente en verdes, por la luz que los iluminaba.

-Que soy un idiota. Que ojalá no hubiera nacido, bajo tierra estaría mejor que aquí-la morena abrió la boca-. Pero me da igual, que se vayan todos al infierno. Por eso, me escapé de casa, ahora vivo con James, con su padre y su abuelo. Y respecto a la muerte de tus padres-La joven bajó la mirada-. No me cabe duda de que hubieras dado un brazo por cada uno de ellos. No te culpes. Y lo de tu hermano Mark… ¡Vamos hombre¿Quién puede odiarte?

Eli sacó una tímida sonrisa mientras entrelazaba sus brazos con el moreno. Se separaron. Ella sabía que era normal llorar. ¿Quién no lloraría ante la muerte de sus padres? Lo que sabía y tenía la certeza era que sería un año duro, pero ahora estaría preparada y los aliados de Voldemort debían tener cuidado.

-¿Alguna vez te has colado en una boda?-preguntó Eli tras el silencio.

Sirius despegó la mirada de sus zapatos, negó, ciertamente, con la cabeza. ¿Una boda¿Qué pretendía?

-Estupendo. ¡Necesito distraerme con algo!-continuó la chica con una sonrisa pícara en los labios-. Vi en un cartel que hay una gran boda en el pueblo cercano… ¿Vamos a armar jaleo?

Sirius soltó una carcajada mientras asentía con la cabeza.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

-Mátame, venga mátame-exhaló Shar en un suspiro hacia Lily. Esta soltó una carcajada silenciosa.

La clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, nunca había sido la favorita de Shar. Tal vez por el profesor… Un extraño borracho permanente de edad desconocida. Habían terminado de estudiar los unicornios, que entrarían en el EXTASIS de dicha asignatura y se preparaban para la tortura que les tendría preparados el excéntrico profesor.

-Como iba diciendo-declaró el profesor Mike Tadlie mirando a ambas alumnas-. Tengo preparado un trabajo para el resto del trimestre. Lo sé, sé que faltan dos meses para terminar las clases y sé que es mucho tiempo. Pero creedme si os digo, que no tendréis tiempo para quejaros.

La mayoría de los alumnos resoplaron ante la macabra idea de Tadlie. Este les mandó una mirada reprobatoria, acompañada de su especialidad llamada "Levantamiento de la ceja derecha" Se cruzó de brazos.

-Si, si, resoplad. El trabajo consistirá en lo que yo mismo llamaría, el "A.B.R."-explicó Tadlie, ante las miradas de los alumnos-. Analizar, Buscar y Redactar. Se tratara, de primero, analizar la criatura que os ha tocado. De eso me encargaré yo-señaló una pila de sobres, encima de su mesa-. Después, buscar a la criatura. Observarla en su hábitat, como se comporta con los suyos y hacerle unas cuantas fotos, con estas cámaras mágicas que tengo aquí-señaló unos sacos apartados-. Y por último, redactar vuestras experiencias y todo lo que habéis observado. Todo el proceso, plasmarlo en el papel. ¡Ah! Es un trabajo obligatorio, que se hará en parejas. ¿Comprendido?

Los alumnos volvieron a resoplar angustiados. ¡No era ni complicado el trabajo! James se revolvió el pelo, mientras levantaba la mano. El profesor levantó la mirada, y asintió con la cabeza, cediéndole la palabra al moreno.

-¿Las parejas las elige usted o libre?

Tadlie le envió una mirada de odio y susurró algo que sonaba a "_No les importa nada del trabajo, lo único es si van a estar los unos con los otros…Adolescentes_" Se levantó y dirigiéndole otro mirada cargada de maldad.

-Como bien a preguntado Potter, me he tomado las molestias de haber asignado parejas para cada uno-sacó una lista de un bolsillo-. Empezaré por usted, James Potter con…Sharon Mckensy.

Shar le sonrió a James, que inmediatamente le devolvió la sonrisa. Qué le tocara con Potter no estaba mal del todo¿verdad?

-Sigamos…Remus Lupin-Este subió la mirada-. Con… Erika Glen.

Remus buscó a Erika con la mirada, si, era una de esas bellezas exóticas escondidas entre los libros. Le había gustado durante años, pero ahora…Tenía otras cosas en mente.

-Ehmm…Los siguiente son…Lily Evans con Sirius Black.

Al contrario que Shar y James, estos, se lanzaron una mirada reprobatoria. Que días atrás se hubieran dedicado un mini-segundo de tregua, no significaba que ahora se llevaran bien. Notaron por la mirada del otro, que aquellos casi dos meses, podían ser los peores de su vida o una cosa tranquila. De ellos dependía, cual de los dos.

-¡Ah si! Elsa Woods con…Veamos… Severus Snape.

Elsa bajó la mirada. ¿Con Severus Snape? Oh vamos hombre… ¡Porqué no la tiraba, directamente, a un puente! Miró de reojo al joven de nariz aguileña, piel blanca e incluso enfermiza, pelo negro como la ceniza y cuerpo delgado, sin ninguna preparación física aparente. Bajó de nuevo la mirada al comprobar que la estaba mirando también de reojo. Se sonrojó ligeramente, aunque ni si quiera lo noto.

-Eva García con Peter Pettigrew…Los que ya tenéis pareja podéis ir cogiendo los sobres y las cámaras e ir saliendo-declaró el profesor mientras continuaba repasando su lista-. Jeff…

Shar se encaminó rápidamente, hacia lo sobres, mientras James sacaba de los sacos, una destartalada cámara, que parecía no haber sido utilizada en muchos años. La morena cerró los ojos y sacó un sobre, que abrió al momento. James se acercó para leerlo, ciertamente, también.

"_Criatura: Dragón (Colacuerno)_

_Lugar de Origen: Cuevas, en los alrededores de las montañas de Hogsmeade"_

James se tapó la cara de horror mientras Shar, ahogaba un grito de emoción. El Colacuerno, siempre había sido su tipo favorito de dragón. Comenzó a subir por la ladera del lago, con una sonrisa plasmada en los labios. James la seguía de cerca, con una mezcla de asombro y horror en la suya.

Sirius y Lily corrieron hasta ambos sacos, rozando hombro con hombro. Elsa, que observaba desde cerca el comportamiento de su amiga, negó con la cabeza, mientras se tapaba con una mano los ojos. Lily, más rápida que el moreno, cogió el primer sobre, mientras la cámara mágica reposaba en su hombro derecho. Lo abrió rápidamente.

"_Criatura: Unicornio_

_Lugar de origen: Bosque prohibido, en el lugar donde la oscuridad lo invada todo"_

Por un momento, ambos sonrieron entusiasmados. Aunque borraron la sonrisa, en cuanto se cruzaron cara a cara. Con los brazos cruzados, Lily comenzó a correr intentando coger a su amiga. Sirius tomó el camino con calma. Después de todo, no había ninguna prisa.

Erika se precipitó a coger el sobre, mientras Remus depositaba la cámara, con cuidado, en su mochila. Le dedicó una sonrisa, que hizo que la chica, sintiera un agradable cosquilleo en el estómago.

"_Criatura: Sirena_

_Lugar de origen: En las profundidades del lago"_

Suspiraron, casi, a la misma velocidad, lo que hizo que Erika se sonrojara. Remus volvió a sonreírle, mientras ambos se encaminaban hacia el castillo, a un paso apurado.

Elsa se precipitó a coger el suyo, ante la atenta mirada de Snape, que parecía como obsesionado con la rubia. Debían darse prisa, ya que comenzaba a formarse una larga cola detrás de ellos. Lo abrió con cuidado, procurando no romper el cierre. Snape todavía seguía mirándola…No sabía por qué, pero eso la ponía muy nerviosa…Tal vez, demasiado nerviosa.

"_Criatura: Centauro _

_Lugar de origen: En el Bosque Prohibido, las marcas de huellas de caballo, serán la pista."_

Elsa giró la vista hacia su compañero, que todavía tenía la vista en el manuscrito. Subió la mirada encontrándose con la azulada de Elsa. Esta hizo un ademán con los hombros indicando un "Si no hay más remedio…" Los dos tomaron caminos distintos, a la hora de subir al castillo. Elsa se detuvo un momento. Retrocedió unos pasos. Decidió esperar a Peter…Necesitaba decirle una cosa.

Los siguientes fueron Eva y Peter, que la observaba de una manera, que a ella la inquietaba. Era como si la mirase de forma…Lujuriosa. ¡Imposible! Él tenía novia…Y… ¡Que dejara ya de mirarla!

"_Criatura: Thestrals_

_Lugar de origen: Bosque prohibido. La carne fresca los atraerá al instante"_

Eva miró hacia el profesor. Al menos le había tocado al trabajo a una alumna, que si podía verlos. Si no…El trabajo iba a ser muy… ¿Invisible? Se separó de Peter, al ver que este iba hacia Elsa. Se abrigó con su túnica, al aproximarse una fuerte ráfaga de viento, que aclaraba que el frío comenzaba a asentarse.

La morena desfiló por el borde del lago, sin tocar el agua. El asunto de los Thestrals, había conseguido que recordara la muerte de su madre. Se había prometido, recordarla lo menos posible. Pero era…Imposible.

Se sentó en el pequeño embarcadero, que Dumbledore había mandado construir para depositar las barcas, que Hagrid, el guardabosque, un Semi-gigante, amable, risueño y siempre dispuesto a ayudar, usaba para atravesar el inmenso lago.

Dejó los zapatos a un lado, introduciendo los blanquecinos pies en, para la alegría de Eva, la tibia y oscura agua. Comenzó a ver hacia al castillo. Se había sorprendido de cómo había conseguido tener amigas, tan rápida. Ella…Una persona tan introvertida y tímida, con todos. Ni siquiera, se conocía a sí misma. Era como un pequeño diario, cuando logras encontrarlo entre basura, ardes de deseo en poder abrirlo, pero no logras comprender, que no podrás abrirlo hasta que consigas la llave.

¿De verdad se había habituado a la vida en Hogwarts, lejos de su padre? La respuesta sincera sería…No. En tan poco tiempo, no. Nunca se había parado a pensar, en lo que había perdido en aquellos seis años de estudio en casa. Si hubiera empezado en primer año…Posiblemente, las cosas serían al revés. Tal vez, ni siquiera se hubieran llevado bien…Mejor dejar las cosas como estaban, ya tomarían su verdadero rumbo, cuando tuvieran la posibilidad.

Y en aquella nublada tarde de octubre, a unas escasas horas del baile de Halloween, hizo una promesa. A sí misma, a quien quisiera escucharla, al agua…Prometía que seguiría adelante, con la cabeza bien alta, sin retroceder ningún paso. Sin lamentar su lastimero pasado, recordando a su madre, no olvidándola. Dejando atrás su timidez, ese obstáculo que la había frenado mucho tiempo durante su infancia y su etapa de la adolescencia. Porque aunque gritara, huyera, se hiciera daño, con o sin memoria, seguiría siendo ella misma. Y eso, era algo con lo que tendría que convivir. Algo que la haría fuerte y segura, a la larga.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Remus se arregló el disfraz, con elegancia. El pedazo de energúmenos, si, todo hay que reconocerlo, que tenía de amigos le habían comprado un disfraz de…El gato con botas, si, patético. Pero había estado demasiado ocupado el fin de semana como para encargarse de un insignificante disfraz…

Se vio, de nuevo, en el espejo. Se ajustó el sombrero, mientras las orejas de gato sobresalían por ambos lados. Volvió a ajustar el cinturón, del que colgaba la espada y la pistola, un objeto muggle para matar, de juguete. Subió un poco los hombros, contrarrestando el peso de la capa negra. Miró hacia sus gran botas de cuero y por último, dirigió una mirada cargada de maldad a su… "cola" Que en realidad era un trozo de tela rígido.

Salió de la sala común, con más de un par de ojos que lo seguían, instintivamente. Recibió varios halagos de todo tipo, hasta llegar a la puerta del Gran Comedor. Asomó la cabeza, con cuidado y preocupación. Localizó rápidamente a sus amigos, los cuales estaban rodeados de flamantes jóvenes, que se morían por cada gramo de su cuerpo. Pero un impulso lo impidió entrar…

Era como si supiera lo que tenía que hacer en aquel momento, como si…Como si fuera un recuerdo, como si ya lo hubiera vivido. Retrocedió y se encaminó por un oscuro callejón. Dirigió su mirada hacia la fría luna. Todavía no era completamente llena, pero ya comenzaba a estar demasiado cansado. Las ojeras comenzaba a acentuarse más aún, pero como solía decir Sirius: _"Siempre tendremos el encanto suficiente, como para crear lujuria en diez mil chicas"_

Siguió caminando, sin, apenas, mirar atrás. Torció a la izquierda, en el pasillo continuo, y giró a la derecha, en el siguiente. Se encontró enfrente de la puerta, de la sala de profesores. La tocó suavemente, empujándola hacia delante, sin hacer ruido.

Un foco de luz iluminaba el aula. El rostro de una bella mujer, se iluminaba con él. Retiró, con elegancia, varios mechones rubios, del flamante cabello. Bostezó por un momento, y al segundo, continuó rasgando sobre el papel, lo que parecían, unos extensos ejercicios de alguna que otra prueba.

Bajó su mano, recorriendo cada milímetro de su cuerpo. Desde sus pechos, bajando sensualmente, por el contorno. Se detuvo un segundo en las caderas, que era como si en un pensamiento, se movieron solas. Sus muslos…Y acabando en los tobillos. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del joven mientras observaba a la hermosa profesora, que parecía no haber advertido su presencia.

Esta se incorporó un momento, yéndose hacia una mesa lejana, en la que había una recipiente de contenido desconocido. La joven escapó a la visión del alumno, que se inclinó un poco más. La puerta se abrió de repente, haciendo caer al joven. Este levantó la mirada, encontrándose con la severa de la profesora.

-Buenas noches…Y bonito disfraz-sentenció ella, cerrando la puerta-. ¿Qué haces aquí¿Cómo no estás en el baile?

-Eh…Emily…Yo…

-Profesora Smith-corrigió ella, con la misma mirada severa-. Te acabo de hacer una pregunta.

Emily dio la espalda a Remus, que la siguió con una mirada suplicante. Volvió a sentarse en la misma silla, que al principio, aunque esta vez, continuó mirándole. Remus se levantó del suelo, comenzó a tocarse las manos, en señal, de nerviosismo. No le gustaba demasiado aquella mirada.

-De verdad Emily, quiero decir, profesora Smith, necesitaba hablar…Necesitaba saber…Eh…

-Remus-este subió la mirada-. Sé que me has seguido todo el fin de semana. Y sé que sabes, que yo te he esquivado. Estoy en un momento crítico, no puedo encontrarme con nuevos sentimientos, ahora mismo, la prioridad, es que yo conserve mi trabajo…Quiero recuperar a mi hijo. Y no me detendré hasta conseguirlo. Y además…Tú eres un alumno y soy…Una profesora. Y no, de verdad que no. Por favor…Remus…Deja de seguirme-inspiró fuertemente-. Deja de buscarme. Déjame, simplemente.

Esta se levantó ante la atónita mirada de Remus, abrió, de nuevo, la puerta. Una, no tan cálida, ráfaga de viento invadió la sala. El rubio salió de la habitación, sin apartar la mirada de la joven. Se rascó un segundo la cabeza, y volvió a mirarla.

-Entonces… ¿Tú también…lo sentiste?

-Bueno…Ya lo he reconocido antes, creía que si reconocía que ambos sentimos lo mismo en ese instante, aunque no puede ser, puede valer para que, por fin, me dejes…Eh…Hacer tranquilamente mi trabajo.

-¿Quiere decir, que nunca hubo nada?

Esta le miró de nuevo, a los ojos…Suspiró, bajando la mirada. Negó con la cabeza, poco después. Remus asintió pesadamente.

-De acuerdo…

Emily cerró la puerta de golpe. No podía aguantar la mirada del rubio. Volvió caminando, cada vez más lentamente, hacia su asiento de antes. Pasó una mano por el liso pelo y suspiró. Se tocó la garganta…No sabía realmente porque tenía aquel nudo en la garganta… ¿Por qué?

Remus se separó de la puerta caminando, ella había sentido lo mismo…Pero aún así no podía ser…Aquella relación que el había formado en dos segundos, se había caído, antes de que pudiera ser real.

Se sentó en un banco, cerca de la puerta. El foco todavía iluminaba la habitación. Y fue como un impulso…Volvió a sentir aquel impulso, aquel animal que rugía en su interior, no se mostraba satisfecho. Se levantó rápidamente y abrió la puerta sin ni siquiera llamar.

Emily levantó la mirada. No estaba corrigiendo, se encontraba encima de una de las mesas, abrazando las rodillas.

-¿Qué…?

Y Remus no lo pensó más. Se acercó, hasta quedar a escasos milímetros de la boca de la profesora, que ante el atrevimiento del joven, se mostraba entreabierta.

-Siempre hay algo que nos impulsa a hacer locuras…

Remus sonrió al finalizar la frase y se acercó rozando sus labios. Y la besó. Con locura, pasión, lujuria, como si le fuera la vida en ello. Como si creyera que ese simple beso, podía cambiar el mundo. Y cambió. Cambió su mundo, el de ambos. En solo un segundo…Todo cambió. No sabían que pasaría al día siguiente, o que pensarían cuanto se encontraran en habitaciones separadas. Pero…Podían jurar, que al menos, aquella noche iba a ser de ambos.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_¡Wolas mi gente¿Me habéis echado de menos? Yo siii :P:P ¡Aisch! 205 reviews…T.T Sencillamente, no se que decir. Porque la historia…No es tan buena como para recibir tantas alabanzas… ¡Aun asi¡Muchisimas gracias a la gente que sigue ahí! Que lee cada capítulo, que me espera exhaustivamente… Os quiero, mucho mucho :D De verdad…_

_Y eso...Solo espero que el capitulo no os haya decepcionado Y lo de Emily y Remus…Aischhh…Los adoro Aunque mi personaje favorito siempre será la loca de Shar, sin olvidar a mi pelirroja y a mi bro James :P:P _

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! Os quiero_

_-(+Elizz+)-_

**_P.D. Próximo capítulo… "Locura de Halloween" :P:P_**


End file.
